


Amor: Uma Sonata em Quatro Movimentos

by mayps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayps/pseuds/mayps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huang Zitao é o talentoso novo violoncelista da Orquestra Filarmônica SM. Wu Yifan é o arrogante maestro que gosta e fazer da vida de Zitao um inferno. É assim, até o maestro se apaixonar pelo talento arrebatador de Zitao no violoncelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lento

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love: A Sonata in Four Movements](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34834) by bbe1989. 



> Boa leitura!
> 
> Olá pessoal ^^ Espero realmente que gostem dessa estória, eu me apaixonei por ela, não sei se foi porque tem música instrumental e eu fico meio derretida só de pensar no Zitao tocando, ou se foi pelo modo tão bonito que a autora escreveu ^^  
> Bom, espero de vocês leitores algum tipo de resposta, por favor, me deem um retorno, certo? :DD  
> Tentarei postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível :3  
> Bye~~  
> Isso normalmente ficará nas notas finais! Só avisando para não esquecerem de ler~  
> Significados de alguns termos usados no capítulo:  
> 1 Spike: ou endpin, é um componente do violoncelo que fica em contato com o solo para suportar o peso do instrumento.  
> 2 Camille Saint-Saëns – Danse Macabre: http://youtu.be/YyknBTm_YyM  
> 3 Fortissimo: intensidade sonora, sendo a segunda mais alta, logo atrás do molto fortissimo.  
> 4 Smorzando: tom musical decrescendo suavemente até morrer.  
> 5 Crescendo: aumentar gradualmente a intensidade do som.  
> 6 Diminuendo: enfraquecer gradualmente a intensidade do som.  
> 7 Metrônomo: relógio que mede o tempo musical, sendo usado para estudo ou interpretação.  
> 8 Prelúdio – Bach’s Cello Suit No 1: http://youtu.be/wKEgAn7bLgk
> 
> Boa leitura!

 

 

 

O que Zitao estava esperando quando entrou para a Orquestra Filarmônica SM foi completamente jogado pela janela quando ele conheceu Wu Yifan pela primeira vez.

Zitao já estava com mau humor, tendo suportado o trânsito ruim e um taxista extremamente rude que não entendia a delicadeza de seu antiquado violoncelo em tamanho real e que quase foi jogado na calçada.

Dando ao homem uma crítica agressiva antes de saltar para fora do táxi, Zitao entrou no saguão cinco minutos depois, resmungando, apenas para ser recebido por um violinista nervoso chamado _Lu Han_.

**_“Está atrasado.”_ **

Foi a única coisa que o violinista disse antes de partir a passos rápidos pelo longo corredor, olhando para trás uma vez, chamando Zitao para segui-lo. Puxando estranhamente seu violoncelo atrás de si, Zitao tentava acompanhar o outro.

Quando eles finalmente entraram na sala de ensaio, Zitao foi recebido imediatamente por cem olhares reprovadores. Se sentindo preso, Zitao parou à porta enquanto encarava de volta a multidão.

Para uma orquestra, estava _silencioso_.

Colocando o violoncelo a frente de si como um escudo, Zitao timidamente foi até a frente da sala, tecendo seu caminho pelas fileiras de músicos que o encaravam e permaneciam quietos enquanto ele passava, apenas cabeças virando para segui-lo. Com as mãos suando, Zitao ajeitou seu aperto em seu instrumento, indo parar em frente à tribuna do maestro.

Ali em pé, sendo mais alto que Zitao, de costas para todos, estava uma figura imponente. _Wu Yifan_ , Zitao pensou com um pouco de fascinação, o mais novo e mais ornamentado maestro de toda a Ásia.

Secretamente, tem sido o sonho de Zitao um dia tocar na orquestra do charmoso homem, desde quando havia visto o homem na televisão.

 _Esse homem_. Ele disse ao colega de dormitório, Oh Sehun, um dia no café-da-manhã, apontando uma colher para a tela onde o alto homem de cabelos castanhos estava conduzindo uma apresentação da orquestra. _Esse homem. Irei tocar para ele, um dia, nessa orquestra. Espere e veja._

 _Claro. Você só diz isso porque ele faz seu tipo._ Sehun só riu dele na época.

Mas quem está rindo agora?

“M-Ma-Maestro Wu-” Zitao começou, se curvando várias vezes enquanto o homem se virava ao ouvir seu nome. “-Maestro Wu, gostaria de dizer que é uma _honra_ , sou seu maior-”

“Doze minutos, quarenta e três segundos.” Disse a voz irritada enquanto Zitao encarava o rosto descontente do jovem maestro chinês.

Zitao engoliu em seco. “D-Desculpe?”

“A quantidade de tempo que nós esperamos em silêncio até você chegar aqui.” Os olhos de Zitao arregalaram enquanto o homem mais alto se inclinava, os narizes quase encostando e o maestro o cortava com seu olhar.

“...Sinto muito, havia engarrafamento, e o taxista quase-”

“É conhecido que tempo e dedicação determinam o valor de alguém nesse ramo. Todos nesta sala estão aqui, na hora, todos os dias, três horas por dia, para trabalharem duro. Você? Você desperdiçou-” o maestro Wu olhou para o relógio. “- _Treze_ minutos e vinte e quatro segundos do tempo de todos. Então, me diga, o quanto você _vale_ para mim agora?”

Zitao sentiu suas entranhas se revirando e olhou para Lu Han pedindo ajuda. O violinista apenas lhe deu um olhar piedoso antes de quebrar o contato e olhar para baixo, e Zitao estava novamente sozinho em sua defesa.

“Eu... Eu...”

O maestro olhou para baixo vendo Zitao e bufou, ajeitando a postura. Enquanto olhava para as unhas, tendo um repentino desinteresse pela presença do outro.

“Me diga, para que cadeira você audicionou?”

“Uh... terceira... cadeira... maestro.” Toda a orquestra, inclusive o maestro Wu, coletivamente, viraram suas cabeças para a cadeira vazia inofensiva em questão, na primeira sessão dos violoncelos.

Wu ergueu a sobrancelha surpreso.

Fora difícil o suficiente para entrar na Orquestra Filarmônica SM, ainda mais audicionar para uma cadeira em uma posição tão alta. O maestro olhou novamente para Zitao, pela primeira vez prestando atenção nas olheiras leves, nos lábios bem desenhados (que no momento estavam sorrindo), e no cabelo preto bagunçado que cobria as sobrancelhas do violoncelista. Ele parecia um estudante de Ensino Médio, não um violoncelista profissional.

“Última cadeira.”

Zitao ficou boquiaberto. “Com todo respeito, eu audicionei para a terceira-”

“As terceiras são reservadas para aqueles que mostram a habilidade de um artista principal. Já que nós já atestamos a sua completa _desvalia_ aos meus olhos, você estará sentando na última cadeira a partir de agora. Todos, começando de Chanyeol para trás, avancem uma cadeira.”

Houve um segundo momento de silêncio chocante enquanto todos se entreolhavam desacreditados, antes dos violoncelistas da seção começarem a vagarosa mudança de posição.

Zitao encarou a mais nova última cadeira vazia lá atrás. Era claramente muito longe para ver bem a tribuna. Não havia suporte. A cadeira parecia velha e instável, uma perna claramente menor que as outras. Uma indignação repentina queimou em si. Ele se virou para discutir, mas Lu Han já o puxava para a parte de trás, pressionando um grosso conjunto de partituras em seu peito.

“Só faça o que ele diz,” Lu Han falou sussurrando. “...por favor. Ou então _nós todos_ ficaremos com problemas.”

Zitao mordeu a língua e foi atordoado até sua cadeira, olhando para trás vendo que o maestro já havia seguido em frente, agora pegando as folhas de música como se o que ele tivesse feito fosse algo de ocorrência frequente.

“Agora que aquela _distração_ está fora do caminho, vamos todos _tentar_ e fazer valer meu tempo. Abram no primeiro movimento de Shostakovich, começaremos da primeira escala. Violinos, tentem manter seu ritmo dessa vez.”

Enquanto todos ao seu redor preparavam-se para finalmente começar a tocar, Zitao lutava para colocar o _Spike¹_ e o arco ao mesmo tempo.

No primeiro dia de ensaio, Huang Zitao foi rebaixado de terceira para última cadeira.

Dizer que agora ele odiava o presunçoso jovem condutor seria um eufemismo.

 

 

 

* * *

 

_Não consigo acreditar que estou sentado aqui atrás. Ele pode mesmo fazer isso?!_

Já fazia alguns dias desde seu primeiro ensaio na Filarmônica, e Huang Zitao ainda estava com raiva assim como quando estava no fim do primeiro dia.

Hoje, eles estavam tocando Danse Macabre² de Saint-Saëns, e o raivoso tom da marcha da música combinava muito bem com o humor de Zitao. Ele passava o arco pelas cordas com força, encarando por baixo de sua franja o condutor estupidamente bonito que estava à frente de todos, brilhando abaixo do holofote do palco, acima de todos na tribuna.

Apesar da raiva de Zitao, ele tinha que admitir que o maestro parecia bonito fazendo seu trabalho. Mesmo quando ele sacodia a batuta na direção dos percussionistas para sinalizar os sons, seus olhos permaneciam fechados, uma única gota de suor descendo pela sua testa devido ao calor da luz do palco.

Ele havia tirado seu blazer, deixando-se com apenas em uma blusa de botões justa com uma gravata, o mesmo tipo ridículo de traje lisonjeiro que o homem usava em cada um dos ensaios, dia após dia.

Eles estavam chegando ao alto, particular e energético clímax da música agora, e Zitao observava com emoções diferentes enquanto o maestro começava a jogar suas mãos de acordo com o ritmo, seu corpo se movendo poderosamente, movimentos calculados como se ele quase _dançasse_ com a música.

 _Estúpido, charmoso, idiota_. Zitao pensou furiosamente enquanto passava o arco pelas cordas.

O charmoso idiota abriu os olhos, olhando diretamente para ele, retornando o olhar raivoso com seu próprio olhar inexpressivo.

Maestro Wu de repente abaixou as mãos. Toda a orquestra reagiu imediatamente, saindo de um forte _fortissimo³_ para um suave _smorzando 4_em questão de segundos antes de eventualmente cair no silêncio.

O condutor jogou a batuta causando um alto som antes de bater suas mãos na tribuna, causando um oboísta de olhos grandes na sessão do meio abaixar a cabeça rapidamente enquanto a batuta voava acima de si.

Havia um silêncio apreensivo enquanto eles todos esperavam que o condutor falasse. Quando ele o fez, começou quietamente, um tom subindo de cada vez até que estivesse falando em uma voz violenta e efervescente.

“Não. Não, não, _não_ , **_não_** , **NÃO!** ”

O maestro pulou da tribuna, rapidamente cruzando a sessão enquanto apontava para os percussionistas. “Seus _idiotas_! Vocês supostamente deveriam soar uma de leve ao fundo, não como um barulho estridente de panelas de frigideiras! Eu não consigo escutar meus pensamentos devido a esse barulho terrível!”

“E _violistas_!” Desta vez parando em frente à sessão de viola, causando com que o violista mais próximo, um jovem homem de rosto redondo, se afastasse amedrontado.

“Vocês são _violistas_. **Não** _violinistas_. Não pensem que eu não consigo escutar vocês tentando ultrapassar os violinistas com seu som de meia nota. Façam a todos um favor e lembrem-se que vocês se firmaram para uma vida de acompanhamento de fundo, e parem de **poluir** minha música, vocês me ouviram?!”

O homem balançou a cabeça como uma folha, concordando rapidamente até que o condutor prosseguiu.

Desta vez, Zitao observou o maestro empurrar toda a sessão de violoncelos antes de parar a sua frente. A raiva que Zitao originalmente sentia rapidamente se tornou medo. Se ele fosse um cachorro, seu rabo estaria entre suas pernas agora.

“E você. Você é **o pior de todos**.”

O maestro olhava para baixo, em sua direção, de braços cruzados. “Conheço seu tipo. Você achava que era um especialista, bom o suficiente para ser um solista profissional. E quando descobriu que não funcionava para você, tentou entrar para uma orquestra, pensando que pelo menos teria algo para passar o tempo e utilizar seu talento. Você está tão acostumado a tocar como se fosse o único no palco que não consegue acompanhar o ritmo de ninguém além do seu, não é? Você está sempre um quarto do ritmo mais rápido que todos em sua sessão. _Você não percebeu?_ Seus _crescendos 5_, seus _diminuendos 6_, mais lentos do que qualquer outro em sua sessão. Se a sessão dos violoncelos sair errada, é porque sua disparidade do resto do grupo é a única coisa que todos os outros podem ouvir. Tenho certeza que se você passar mais tempo escutando as instruções e seguindo a partitura da música em vez de me **encarar** enquanto conduzo, você pode até aprender algo sobre tocar em uma orquestra.”

Zitao encarou horrorizado, o rosto pálido.

“Pensei que, talvez, tivesse te julgado muito severamente ao coloca-lo na última cadeira no outro dia. Mas talvez tenha feito a decisão certa. Você ainda tem que provar o contrário.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

_Naquela noite, Zitao ligou seu metrônomo 7 e chorou até dormir._

 

 

 

* * *

 

“Você tem certeza que quer continuar tocando, Tao?”

Zitao bufou, colocando o telefone mais próximo de sua orelha enquanto se enrolava na cama.

“Não, hyung, eu... ficarei bem. Isso é algo que devo fazer.”

Houve silêncio na linha enquanto seu irmão lutava para acreditar em sua resposta.

“...bom, eu posso sempre ir e esclarecer tudo. É um voo rápido, na verdade, eu posso reservar a passagem agora-”

Dessa vez Zitao sentou. “Não, não, _hyung_ , estarei bem. Mesmo. Você estava querendo um momento em família há… quanto tempo? Você merece, então só relaxe e se divirta.”

O outro suspirou. “Mas Zitao, você também é minha família. Meu único irmãozinho. Você sabe o quanto me preocupo com você.”

Zitao revirou os olhos. “Sim, sim.”

“Sua mãe confiou seu bem estar a mim quando faleceu, então pode rir, mas estou falando sério, Zitao. Você sabe o quanto te amo.”

Zitao suspirou, pegando um porta-retrato que havia ao lado da cama. Na fotografia, seu irmão e ele ainda eram crianças, sorrindo abertamente para a câmera com suas mãos entrelaçadas.

“Eu sei que se importa, hyung. Eu te amo também.”

Zitao conseguiu fracamente ouvir o barulho do riso de crianças ao fundo. Sorriu, segurando mais forte o telefone em sua orelha para escutar. “Esses são meu sobrinho e sobrinha?”

Seu irmão riu. “Sim, eles estão gargalhando. É a primeira vez deles na praia.”

Zitao sorriu fraco. “Bom, estou feliz por estarem se divertindo. Diga que o tio Zitao os ama e está com saudades. Oh, diga oi para Eunji por mim.”

“Por que você mesmo não faz isso? Espere-”

Houve um barulho alto quando o telefone foi colocado na mesa. De repente, altas risadas e vozes de crianças se fizeram ouvir na linha.

“Tio?!”

Um grande sorriso se abriu no rosto de Zitao. “Olá, meu lindo! Como vocês dois estão?”

A voz de um garotinho disse. “Estamos bem! Sentimos muita saudade!”

“Também estou com _muita_ saudade de vocês.”

Ouviu murmúrios ao fundo.

A voz de uma garotinha disse. “Papai disse que você tá triste, não fica triste! Eu e Junghwa-”

“ _‘Junghwa e eu’,_ Minah.”

“- _Junghwa e eu_ vamos te dar uma grande concha, okay? Mamãe disse que se você pegar uma e colocar no ouvido vai poder ouvir o mar! E então vai ficar tão animado que não vai ter tempo de ficar triste mais!”

Zitao riu.

“Oh, mamãe quer falar com você, espera tio-”

“Zitao?”

Zitao deitou na cama. “Olá, Eunji.”

“O que aconteceu, Tao? Seu irmão parecia _tão_ preocupado, então algo aconteceu.”

Zitao suspirou. “Hyung sempre se preocupa comigo, então é parte do processo.”

Eunji gemeu compreensiva. “Acho que é verdade. Mas Zitao, por favor, se cuide, não nos preocupe muito, okay?”

“...Vou tentar.”

Houve um ruído surdo ao fundo, seguido pelo som de uma criança chorando. Eunji suspirou. “Eu disse para Junghwa não correr- Okay, Zitao, precisamos ir, mas te vemos logo, certo? Quando é o próximo concerto?”

“Teremos nosso concerto de fim de ano em Dezembro. Mando ao hyung a programação.”

“Muito bom. Se cuide, Zitao.”

“Falo contigo depois.”

“Junghwa, quantas vezes tenho que te falar-” *click*

Zitao suspirou, jogando o telefone na cama.

Depois de um minuto, se inclinou, colocando a fotografia de volta ao criado-mudo.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Nós vamos jantar. Vai com a gente, Zitao?”

O moreno balançou a cabeça, se virando para ver os outros arrumando suas coisas. “Não, acho que vou ficar. Preciso ensaiar.”

Um dos violoncelistas, um rapaz alto, magricela, chamado Park Chanyeol, colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

“Não acha que já ensaiou demais? Você tem ficado para praticar todo dia por _horas_ faz duas semanas...”

Zitao sorriu fraco para o outro. “Estou bem. Não se preocupe comigo. Praticar mais não dói.”

Chanyeol parecia desacreditado, mas se conteve, pegando seu violoncelo.

“Certo, Zitao. Te vejo amanhã no ensaio então.”

O moreno assentiu, acenando para Chanyeol enquanto o outro violoncelista saía com seu instrumento, seguindo os outros.

 

_“Coitado, ele realmente não consegue superar o que o maestro disse sobre ele, não é?”_

_“Bom, para ser franco, ele pode ter algo a se preocupar. Nunca vi o condutor agir daquela forma com alguém antes.”_

_“Sei o que quer dizer. Fiquei chocado. Eu sabia que o maestro Wu era cruel, mas eu nunca o vi tratar alguém assim antes. Não desse jeito.”_

_“Verdade?”_

Zitao suspirou, girando o pulso antes de pegar novamente o arco e sentar em seu lugar. Inclinou-se para ajustar seu instrumento, os olhos recaindo na porta fechada ao lado da sala.

Na placa de identificação se lia _‘MAESTRO WU YIFAN’_.

Felizmente, ele tinha certeza que o loiro não estava lá. Ele nunca via o condutor a não ser na hora do ensaio, e mesmo nesse horário, ele tentava manter-se discreto, mantendo cabeça baixa quando o outro estava perto.

Ainda assim, o maestro sempre achava uma forma para desmerecê-lo. Por uma semana inteira de ensaio, sempre tinha algo errado. Nota errada, desafinado, muito **alto** , muito _suave_...

Mas por mais que Zitao odiasse admitir, ele nunca conseguia acusar o outro de fazer falsas acusações. Quando Zitao parava para pensar, ele sabia que o que o loiro dizia sobre seu desempenho estava correto. Ele _tinha_ tocado a nota errada aqui, _tinha_ tocado muito suave lá... Então Zitao estava compensando com ensaios. Ele ficava além do tempo para treinar, e ia para os ensaios todo dia. Ele tocava o repertório uma, duas, três vezes, com partitura e sem, até que tinha certeza de saber cada escala de cada movimento. Ele sempre praticava com o metrônomo, regulando para se assegurar que estaria no mesmo ritmo dos outros.

Zitao chegava o mais cedo que podia de manhã e frequentemente ficava até ter que sair para jantar. Ocasionalmente, os outros também de uniam a ele, praticando, mas eles sempre saíam depois de uma hora ou duas com olhares compreensivos e sussurrando fofocas. Zitao sentava atrás na sala de ensaio, várias e várias vezes, tocando a mesma parte até que suas mãos ficassem dormentes, dedos sangrando e calejados.

Olhando para as partituras em frente aos seus olhos, Zitao suspirou, coçando a testa com as costas da mão. Então ele parou, olhando para os papeis que estavam próximos aos seus pés. O violoncelista se inclinou, passando as páginas até achar a parte que queria.

_Suítes de Bach para Violoncelo No 1 em Sol maior. 8_

Sorrindo para a cópia familiar da música, ele colocou as folhas no chão perto de onde estava antes de pegar seu arco, assegurando que ele estava bem preso. Zitao ligou o metrônomo momentaneamente, fechando os olhos para visualizar a batida antes de desliga-lo. Zitao levou seus dedos até as cordas e lentamente posicionou o arco.

Segurou a respiração e passou o arco pela corda.

Por cinco minutos, o profundo timbre do violoncelo de Zitao foi o único som a ser dissipado pelo ar.

E enquanto Zitao tocava, a porta da sala do maestro se abriu.


	2. Andante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leiam as notas finais, lá tem o significado de alguns termos e links do capítulo ^^  
> Boa leitura!

Zitao começou a notar uma mudança quando percebeu com clareza que já fazia algumas semanas desde que o maestro dissera a última palavra sobre seu desempenho. Ele não havia dito nada a Zitao diretamente, na verdade, mas essa era uma boa mudança levando em conta como era antes.

 

E para ser honesto, não havia mais nada que ele pudesse usar para desmerecer o violoncelista. O desempenho de Zitao melhorara a passos largos devido ao treino extra que ele fez continuamente no último mês. O maestro ainda gritava, jogava batutas, gritando pela sala de ensaio, mas agora não era diretamente direcionado apenas a _Zitao_.

 

Gradualmente, muito progressivamente, Zitao começou a avançar nas posições das cadeiras, finalmente agora se encontrando na décima depois de alguns meses de exaustos treinos e audições constantes.

 

Zitao finalmente estava se enturmando, começando a gostar e aproveitar ao se ritmar com a orquestra. Ele começou a fazer amigos ali, dentro e fora da sessão dos violoncelos. Além de Park Chanyeol, que era atualmente o ocupante da terceira cadeira, Zitao também se aproximou de Luhan, o spalla¹, sendo ele quem o trouxe no primeiro dia. Então, Luhan o introduziu ao seu círculo de amigos. Quando não estava praticando, Zitao se acostumou a passar horas na casa de Luhan onde eles passavam as noites de inverno comendo hotpot², vendo filmes e aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

 

O melhor de tudo era que Zitao tinha amigos em cada sessão da orquestra e podia ver rostos amigos na multidão sempre que entrava na sala de ensaio, o reconhecimento e apoio que ganhara deles o havia ajudado a construir uma barreira mais grossa à natureza fria de seu maestro.

 

Hoje, eles haviam terminado de ensaiar o Concerto para Piano de Rachmanioff³ No. 2, Op. 18³. Todos estiveram concentrados e Zitao percebera com orgulho que a orquestra esteve tocando _perfeitamente_ esta noite. Eles tocaram tudo com poder e habilidade. O pianista residente, um incrivelmente talentoso jovem rapaz de nome Zhang Yixing, terminou o ato com esplendor, passando seus dedos sobre as teclas graciosamente e subindo-os ao ar depois da nota final, ao som dos aplausos de toda a orquestra.

 

Até o maestro Wu parecia menos descontente que o habitual, surpreendendo todos quando ele aplaudiu algumas poucas vezes antes de silenciar a orquestra com algumas batidas da batuta na tribuna.

 

“Não sei por que está diferente hoje, mas todos vocês tocaram anormalmente bem. Agora, se só pudéssemos _continuar_ esta qualidade de desempenho, _talvez_ possamos não nos envergonhar em dezembro.”

 

Houveram algumas vozes animadas ao ouvir o maestro elogiar de má vontade, silenciando-se apenas quando o próprio clareou a garganta audivelmente.

 

“Não deixem isso subir à cabeça. Ainda temos muito trabalho a fazer, e eu espero que todos vocês trabalhem duas vezes mais, especialmente se quiserem uma chance de tocar um solo em frente ao público no concerto de dezembro.”

 

Houveram exclamações de surpresa.

 

“Vocês me ouviram corretamente. Como sabem, nós veremos o retorno oficial de nosso diretor executivo, Kim Joonmyun, em dezembro. Ele expressou o desejo de ver nosso _melhor_ talento no concerto, então só planejamos permitir que _um_ de nossos musicistas mais talentosos apresentasse um solo durante o repertório da noite de abertura. As audições começarão próximo mês. A música será à sua escolha, contanto que estejam dentro do romantismo, para que haja um equilíbrio no repertório da noite.”

 

Todos se viraram para cochichar entre si em uma animação mal escondida. Zitao apertou forte seu arco, o coração acelerado enquanto olhava as folhas extras de partituras que trazia em cada ensaio, cheio de composições que costumava tocar como um solista. Esta era a sua chance.

 

Quando olhou para cima, ele percebeu que o maestro o olhava diretamente, seu olhar atravessando-o com sua habitual ferocidade. “Não será fácil, e vocês precisarão praticar _bastante_ para a audição. Eu espero nada mais do que o seu melhor, vocês entenderam?”

 

Mesmo que o condutor Wu estivesse falando para a orquestra como um todo, Zitao não conseguia evitar a sensação de que estava se referindo a ele e somente ele.

_Isso é um desafio?_

 

Zitao lançou um olhar ainda mais feroz, sabendo o quão intimidante seu olhar podia ser, para o maestro. O condutor pareceu um pouco surpreso, erguendo a sobrancelha um pouco, mas logo se recompôs e colocou sua atenção em outro lugar. Zitao sentiu uma dose de satisfação com a resposta do loiro.

_Só espere e veja, Wu Yifan. Eu mostrarei a você **quanto é o meu valor**._

♪

 

 

Os dias se passaram rapidamente para Huang Zitao enquanto ele se esforçava não só para o repertório regular da orquestra, como também agora para o solo que ele talvez pudesse conseguir durante o concerto em dezembro.

 

Zitao então começou a ficar mais tempo que o usual na vazia sala de ensaio, praticando de cedo da manhã até tarde da noite, muitas vezes esquecendo-se de jantar até muito tarde.

 

Preocupado com sua saúde, seus amigos frequentemente se revezavam para ir à sala de ensaio, arrasta-lo e convence-lo a sair para dar uma pausa.

 

Sábado, Luhan e Yixing entraram, gentilmente desligando o metrônomo e balançando Zitao para que acordasse, ele havia caído no sono sentado, abraçando seu violoncelo.

 

No domingo, foi Kim Minseok, o violista de rosto redondo, que o tirou de perto das partituras com a promessa de um samgyopsal4 bem fresquinho, pago pelo violista.

 

Na segunda, foi Do Kyungsoo, um pequeno oboísta com olhos grandes e uma personalidade surpreendentemente intimidante, e Kim Jongin, um percussionista simpático e também namorado de Kyungsoo, que arrastaram Zitao para fora dali.

 

Terça, Byun Baekhyun, o clarinetista, chegou, pegou Zitao pela orelha com dois dedos, e o arrastou para fora enquanto Chanyeol silenciosamente tirava o violoncelo de suas mãos.

 

Na quarta, Kim Jongdae, o flautista, forçou Zitao no chão, com uma sessão de ataque de cócegas que deixou Zitao procurando por ar, derrotado e quase chorando. Zitao nunca havia concordado tão rápido em sair apenas para que o outro parasse.

 

 

♪

 

 

 

Ele estava grato pelas intervenções dos amigos. Os ensaios até tarde da noite _estavam_ custando sua saúde, Zitao percebeu.

 

Durante o ensaio de quinta, Zitao foi incapaz de se parar de interromper o ensaio com o condutor com longas fungadas e espirros.

 

Ele esperava ser repreendido, levantou e se curvou pedindo desculpas pela interrupção. Apesar de sua conduta apologética, Zitao entreolhou por sua franja, encarando o condutor, o desafiando a dizer algo.

 

Para sua surpresa, enquanto sentava, o maestro permaneceu em silêncio, encarando intensamente Zitao com algo em seus olhos que o moreno não conseguia ler muito bem.

 

Depois de alguns segundos segurando seus olhares, o maestro Wu se virou e continuou seu discurso como se nunca tivesse sido interrompido.

 

O violoncelista achou o comportamento do outro intrigante.

 

 

 

♪

 

 

 

Na sexta, Zitao se arrepiou ao entrar no edifício, segurando seu violoncelo com uma mão enquanto tentava abrir a porta com a outra. Ao conseguir entrar, ele deixou suas coisas ao chão da sala de ensaio e tirou a neve de seus sapatos, cabelo e roupa.

 

Enquanto tirava o casaco úmido de si com um sorriso, notou que algo estava estranho. Primeiro, a luz na sala estava acesa. Ele sabia que era um fato ninguém mais praticar tão cedo quanto ele, então não fazia sentido o zelador deixar a luz acesa. Segundo, no meio da sala, havia uma única cadeira já pronta, perfeitamente centrada. Ele andou vagarosamente até ela, olhando ao redor, antes de parar.

 

Na cadeira tinha um grosso cobertor xadrez, com um pequeno cartão em cima.

 

Zitao o pegou, com as mãos tremendo.

 

_Está frio lá fora._

_Use Isso._

_...Não fique até tarde esta noite._

 

 

 

Zitao virou o cartão. Não estava assinado.

 

Desanimado, Zitao olhou novamente ao redor, mas a sala estava vazia como sempre.

 

_...Quem?_

 

Ao chegar à porta da sala do maestro com seu olhar, ele parou.

 

_Não poderia ser... Poderia?_

 

Mesmo descrente, o violoncelista lentamente foi até a porta, agarrando firme o cobertor contra seu peito enquanto erguia a mão para bater na porta. Antes de fazer isso, entretanto, o bom senso caiu sobre si.

 

Ele estava sendo ridículo. É claro que não poderia ser. Maestro Wu pode estar tratando ele _menos ruim_ agora, mas isso não mudava o fato dele _odiar_ Zitao. Além disso, o maestro não estava trabalhando hoje, então é claro que não estava ali. Zitao balançou a cabeça, e se virou de costas para a porta.

 

Deve ter sido a mãezona Kyungsoo, ou talvez algum outro de seus amigos.

 

Zitao saiu de perto da porta. Do outro lado dela, uma sombra entre o chão e a porta silenciosamente se moveu também.

 

 

 

♪

 

 

 

Enquanto os dias passavam, Zitao encontrava mais pequenos presentes de seu admirador secreto. Os presentes sempre estavam junto de algo que Zitao precisaria no dia.

 

Zitao havia acabado toda a resina especial que trazia de casa. No dia seguinte, a mesma marca de resina estava na cadeira junto com um novo estojo. Os calos de Zitao passaram de certa forma pelas cordas que acabaram se abrindo. No dia seguinte, Zitao encontrou uma caixa de curativos junto com um cartão alarmando sobre praticar demais. Em um dos dias que seus amigos estavam ocupados demais para encontrá-lo, Zitao novamente esqueceu o tempo e foi embora sem jantar. No dia seguinte, havia uma sacola cheia de depósitos com comida fresca do restaurante italiano no fim da rua, com uma nota o implorando para não se esquecer de comer.

 

Inicialmente, Zitao pensou que eram seus amigos fazendo alguma pegadinha com ele, mas o tempo foi passando, e ele percebeu que seu misterioso benfeitor estava: A) Sério, e B) não era de seu grupo de amigos.

 

Uma parte da mente de Zitao ainda pensava que poderia ser o condutor quem estava deixando os presentes para ele, mas o comportamento do homem não mudara, ainda tratando o violoncelista como se ele não existisse durante os ensaios.

 

 _Pensamento desejoso_ , Sehun bufou quando Zitao contou ao amigo sobre suas suspeitas. E talvez fosse.

 

Mas só a _possibilidade_ de receber presentes do maestro Wu era o suficiente para ter borboletas voando em seu estômago. E talvez Zitao _não quisesse_ saber de quem eram os presentes, contanto que essa possibilidade existisse.

 

O violoncelista frequentemente ficava confuso sobre seus sentimentos a respeito do maestro. Zitao o odiava... Não é? O homem que havia sido a fonte de longas noites sem dormir, que havia propositalmente o humilhado em público sempre que podia, que o havia rebaixado de terceira para última cadeira no primeiro dia que entrara para a orquestra?

 

A maior razão para querer pegar o solo era para provar ao idiota orgulhoso e egocêntrico uma lição, para pensar duas vezes antes de chamar Huang Zitao de _sem valor_.

 

_...Não era?_

 

Então quando Zitao havia parado de pensar com ódio e substituir por desejo?

 

 

 

♪

 

 

 

Era o dia das audições, e Zitao se encontrava como o último da fila fora da pequena sala de audições, agarrando o arco com uma mão suando frio enquanto tentava ao máximo não perder sua compostura.

 

“Hey, não se preocupe, você será ótimo.” O rapaz olhou por cima do ombro e viu Chanyeol, que estava ao seu lado com o próprio violoncelo nas mãos, já tendo tocado (e falhado) seu repertório e estava agora esperando como apoio moral para Baekhyun.

 

Zitao só conseguiu responder com metade do sorriso acolhedor e brilhante de Chanyeol. “Bom... espero que sim.”

 

Chanyeol bufou. “Você _espera_ que sim? De todos os violoncelistas em nossa sessão, você é o único com chance de ganhar essa apresentação solo.”

 

Zitao revirou os olhos. “Chanyeol, estou na décima cadeira. Você está sete à frente, não deveria dizer isso.”

 

Chanyeol suspirou. “Estou apenas mantendo a cadeira quente para você, quer dizer. É só uma questão de tempo até você ocupa-la em vez de mim.”

 

Zitao franziu a testa enquanto mudava o violoncelo de mão, se inclinando para limpar o suor frio em sua calça. “Do que está falando? É uma questão de prática. Se você praticar tanto quanto eu-”

 

Chanyeol riu ríspido. “Prática? Queria eu que prática fosse tudo. Eu sou _muito bom_ , Zitao, eu sei que sou, mas quando você é colocado em uma piscina de gênios, de repente o meu ‘muito bom’ se torna ‘muito fraco’. Além disso, você tem algo que eu não tenho.”

 

Zitao franziu as sobrancelhas. “...algo que você não tem?”

 

“Eu nunca ouvi alguém tocar como você. Lembra-se da última vez que você tocou para nós? O recital simulado na casa de Luhan? Nós não conseguimos fazer Jongin parar de chorar por uma hora. **_Jongin_**. Eu também não sou o único que pensa assim. Nós todos pensamos. Especialmente o maestro.”

 

Zitao ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso. “O que quer dizer com o-”

 

Foram interrompidos quando a porta abriu e um Baekhyun saiu aparentando estar miserável, apertando a clarineta com suas mãos trêmulas. A atenção de Chanyeol imediatamente mudou para o clarinetista, colocou seu violoncelo no chão e foi para o lado do rapaz. Colocando um braço sobre o ombro do clarinetista e dizendo palavras reconfortantes de encorajamento, Chanyeol começou a levar o rapaz mais baixo para a sala de ensaio. Zitao observou os dois passarem, oferecendo um sorriso compreensivo para Baekhyun, antes de uma voz áspera chama-lo próximo a sua orelha.

 

_“Huang Zitao!”_

 

Zitao pulou e se virou, vendo o condutor Wu se inclinando pela porta, prancheta e caneta em uma mão enquanto seus braços estavam cruzados de uma forma descontente. Desta vez, o maestro estava vestindo um colete cinza e uma camisa social de botões com uma gravata. Era um crime como o homem era bonito mesmo com o rosto raivoso e olhar tenso. O maestro se afastou da porta, ficando ao lado, para permitir a entrada do violoncelista. Zitao entrou rapidamente para não deixar o outro mais irritado, olhando para trás, desamparado, enquanto a porta fechava.

 

 

 

♪

 

 

 

“Sem partitura?”

 

“Sim, tocarei de cabeça.”

 

“Certo. Quando estiver pronto.” Kris disse rispidamente, colocando um par de óculos de leitura enquanto dava o ‘click’ na caneta em sua mão.

 

Zitao deixou um suspiro nervoso sair, reajustando sua posição e seu violoncelo. Fechou os olhos e passou a língua pelos lábios, sem perceber o modo atento que o maestro observou aquele movimento. Colocando os dedos sobre as cordas, Zitao respirou fundo e começou a tocar.

 

 

 

♪

 

 

 

_Camille Saint-Saëns. The Swan. 5_

 

Wu Yifan havia escutado milhões de vezes antes, por uma dúzia de outros violoncelistas reconhecidos.

 

Mas nunca antes seu coração havia parado desde a primeira nota, um alto, delicado Sol, com um vibrato6 oscilante.

 

O maestro afrouxou o nó da sua gravata ao sentir a boca seca. Sem ser capaz de evitar, seus olhos fecharam enquanto se perdia no som impressionante de Zitao.

 

 

 

♪

 

 

 

“…Como eu fui?”

 

Wu Yifan lutou para abrir os olhos ao escutar a voz de Zitao, murmurada e gentil, como uma suave continuação da coda7 musical.

 

_“Você...”_

 

Ele crispou os lábios, encarando o homem a sua frente com um novo olhar.

 

_“Você...”_

 

Zitao estava olhando em silêncio, olhos brilhando confusos, os lábios delicados franzindo. Yifan se notou observando novamente o rapaz antes de balançar a cabeça e levantar abruptamente da cadeira.

 

“Você... precisará praticar mais.”

 

A expressão de Zitao se fechou ao descer o olhar para o chão.

 

“...porque você será o nosso solista para o concerto de dezembro.”

 

Zitao levantou rapidamente a cabeça, olhos arregalando de choque e alegria.

 

_“...mesmo?!”_

 

“Eu só digo as coisas uma vez, Zitao. Não me faça repetir.”

 

Ele colocou o violoncelo ao chão rapidamente, levantando e se curvando.

 

“Obrigado! Obrigado _gege_!”

 

Wu Yifan de repente se viu com os braços cheios quando o violoncelista jogou seus braços pelo pescoço do loiro, dando um abraço apertado no frio condutor. Yifan mal teve tempo para abraçar o rapaz pela cintura antes que o violoncelista desequilibrasse os dois. Só pode dar tapinhas levemente nas costas do moreno, uma ou duas vezes antes que o rapaz saísse de seus braços, correndo animado para fora da sala querendo contar a novidade para seus amigos na sala de ensaio.

 

O maestro foi deixado para trás, sozinho, os braços ainda abertos, óculos desalinhados e bochechas vermelhas.

 

_...gege?!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Significado de alguns termos usados no capítulo:  
> 1 Spalla: É um termo usado para o primeiro-violino de uma orquestra, ele fica à esquerda do maestro, e atua como um regente assistente/substituto, sendo subordinado apenas ao maestro.  
> 2 Hotpot: tipo de comida chinesa feita com frutos do mar, carne, cogumelos, salada verde.  
> 3 Concerto para Piano de Rachmanioff, No 2, Op.18 (moderato): http://youtu.be/M_VCbnqbwwA  
> 4 Sampgyopsal: tipo de comida coreana que seria carne e gordura da barriga do porco servida com os acompanhamentos, como arroz, kimchi, pimenta etc.  
> 5 Camille Saint-Saëns - The Swan: http://youtu.be/yWtu5os9lFc  
> 6 Vibrato: É o som produzido quando um dedo passa pela cordas do instrumento.  
> 7 Coda: Parte acrescentada no fim de uma composição para confirmar a sua conclusão.
> 
> E aí pessoal? Estão gostando? Nem demorei muito~  
> Eu particularmente fico toda bobona só de imaginar esse cenário da fic sdiufgisaudskjd  
> enfim, espero que gostem! Comentários?


	3. Allegro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa pela demora!  
> Boa leitura!  
> Como sempre, leiam as notas finais!

  


O concerto em dezembro estava chegando, e rápido. Todos na orquestra se prepararam, fazendo ensaios extras e se reunindo fora dos ensaios para se assegurarem que todos estariam os mais próximos possíveis do padrão impossível do maestro.

 

Aquele que praticava mais que todos, claro, era _Zitao_.

 

Depois de receber a notícia de que seria o solista do próximo concerto, Zitao se esforçou mais que o habitual nas semanas que se passaram, saindo da décima e subindo no ranking até a terceira cadeira, a qual havia audicionado no início. Chanyeol, como esperado, cedeu a cadeira com um sorriso gracioso e uma expressão de ‘eu sabia’.

 

Já fazia tanto tempo desde que um novo musicista chegou à orquestra, e para alguém tão novo, tão _jovem_ , e ainda tocar bem o suficiente para deixar o coração de pedra do maestro Wu impressionado, conseguindo a oportunidade rara de ser solista no concerto, nunca havia _acontecido_ antes. Seus amigos ficaram animados por ele, eufóricos, e talvez, mais do que um pouco invejosos. Ainda assim, eles eram profissionais, eles estavam no ramo tempo suficiente para saber quão _difícil_ era, e então eles engoliram seus sentimentos de inveja e deram as sinceras felicitações de sucesso para ele.

 

Ao mesmo tempo, os presentes que o misterioso admirador deixava estavam se tornando mais carinhosos. Intercalado com os presentes que estava acostumado a receber (sempre com a mesma gratidão e prazer), ele agora recebia de vez em quando uma rosa vermelha, caixas de chocolate, e uma vez, um par de abotoaduras que pareciam bem caras.

 

Zitao estava acanhado, animado e mal conseguia conter suas emoções sempre que entrava na sala de ensaio e encontrava algo esperando por ele na cadeira.

 

Agora que ele tinha algum tempo, começou a pensar mais, listando os nomes das pessoas que era próximo, ainda não conseguindo uma resposta definitiva para quem poderia ter lhe dado todos aqueles presentes.

 

Era com algo tipo um prazer culposo que Zitao a cada dia chegava mais e mais cedo para seus ensaios, toda vez abrindo a porta com esperança de descobrir quem era seu admirador secreto. Não se importava por em todas as ocasiões a sala estar vazia, contanto que a ansiedade dos ‘poderia’, ‘deveria’ e os ‘e se’ ainda estivessem em sua mente.

 

Até que, um dia, quando a oportunidade perfeita surgiu, ele não conseguiu recusar e aceitar. Depois do ensaio habitual, ele havia reclamado em alto e bom som sobre _como havia esquecido seu cachecol no táxi_ com seu grupo de amigos, observando-os curiosamente para ver quem teria uma reação diferente.

 

Nenhum piscou um olho, e Zitao sentiu-se um pouco desapontado.

 

Então, é claro que Zitao não esperava de jeito nenhum que na manhã seguinte, quando ele entrou rapidamente na sala de ensaio, fosse encontrar o **maestro Wu Yifan** inclinado sobre a cadeira.

 

_“...maestro?!”_

 

Zitao nunca havia visto alguém se levantar tão rápido em sua vida, girando o corpo para encarar o violoncelista com um macio _cachecol vermelho_ em suas mãos.

 

Houve um momento de silêncio enquanto um encarava o outro, surpresos.

 

O maestro levou o punho fechado até a boca e clareou a garganta. _“...Zitao.”_

 

O semblante chocado do violoncelista fez com que a ponta das orelhas do condutor se avermelhasse, apesar do rosto do homem permanecer estoico como sempre.

 

“... _você_... é quem tem me dado todos esses presentes... esse tempo todo?”

 

Yifan começou a tentar inventar alguma desculpa-

 

_O quê! Não seja idiota!_ _Eu só vi o cachecol aqui e pensei que pudesse ser roubado, então eu, hm-_

_Oh, bom, eu só tinha um cachecol extra, e eu pensei em deixar aqui, no caso de uh-_

 

-antes de perceber que a melhor coisa que poderia fazer seria falar a verdade.

 

“Sim. …Era eu.”

 

Zitao sentiu-se corar, estava sem palavras, lento para reagir à notícia que _aquele homem_ por qual estava suspirando há tanto tempo havia se revelado como o seu admirador secreto.

 

“Mas- você não- me _odeia_?” essas foram as únicas palavras que saíram de sua boca, a voz quebrando no meio da frase.

 

“ _Eu nunca te odiei!_ ” O homem falou alto antes mesmo da pergunta ser terminada, o rosto corando devido à resposta tão intensa. O mais alto rapidamente se recompôs. “Pelo contrário, eu na verdade tenho um grande... _respeito_... por você.”

 

A expressão de Zitao caiu. “Isso é... _tudo_?”

 

Aquilo era _decepção_? Yifan ficou um passo mais próximo do outro, observando enquanto o outro tensionava o corpo com sua aproximação, olhando acanhado para outro local.

 

“Não... eu também... te acho muito… irritante.”

 

O rosto de Zitao expressava indignação. _“Irritante...?”_

 

“Sim... isso! Irritante! Desde o primeiro dia você fez nada além de desafiar minha autoridade. Com sua imaturidade, seu desempenho desastrado, seu uso inapropriado de títulos informais com superiores.” O homem disse irritado. “O jeito que você esconde sua verdadeira personalidade com esse seu olhar inocente. Não tente me enganar, eu vejo como você me olha quando pensa que ninguém vê.”

 

O maestro continuou a se aproximar, forçando Zitao a andar para trás até que o calcanhar tocasse a parede atrás de si. O condutor levantou uma mão, batendo-a na parede ao lado da cabeça do violoncelista, o deixando encurralado.

 

“E sua parte mais irritante, é que eu não consigo pensar em ninguém- em nada- além de **você**.”

 

Zitao abriu a boca para protestar, mas foi silenciado ao sentir lábios em cima dos seus. Ele fechou os olhos, se derretendo no beijo com um baixo gemido. O violoncelista jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do outro, o sentindo colocar o braço ao redor de sua cintura. Sua língua pedia permissão contra seus lábios, e Zitao a permitiu com um trêmulo suspiro.

 

A língua de Yifan adentrou sua boca com um calor desesperado, e Zitao não conseguia evitar soluçar enquanto as mãos quentes do condutor desciam e adentravam por sua blusa, acariciando suas costas.

 

Zitao havia passado horas imaginando aquelas mãos por seu corpo, e realmente senti-las em sua pele era o suficiente para deixar suas pernas bambas. Felizmente, o maestro o segurava forte pela cintura enquanto o apertava para mais próximo de si.

 

Yifan se afastou da boca de Zitao apenas para continuar seus beijos no pescoço do moreno. As mãos do condutor levantaram o suéter que Zitao vestia, expondo seu abdômen definido para o ar frio. O mais baixo gemeu baixinho, lentamente escorregando pela parede enquanto o loiro descia consigo, depositando beijos do pescoço até o abdômen de Zitao.

 

_Rápido. Estava rápido demais._

 

“Para...” Yifan ignorou o chamado de Tao pela primeira vez, mordendo levemente o abdômen perfeito de Zitao enquanto inspirava o cheiro natural de almíscar do outro de um modo quase obsessivo, os braços ainda ao redor de Zitao enquanto ele próprio arqueava a as costas em prazer.

 

“... _não, por favor!_ ” veio o segundo chamado, enquanto Yifan dava chupões na pele do moreno, se sentido excitado só em deixar marcas na pele já avermelhada do violoncelista.

 

Então vieram as mãos empurrando os ombros de Yifan.

 

“Pare, maestro Wu, **pare**!”

 

O uso de seu título foi suficiente para tirar Yifan de seu estupor. Ele finalmente parou, a boca ainda pressionada contra o abdômen de Zitao. Respirando forte, Yifan se forçou a se afastar do violoncelista, levantando a cabeça.

 

O violoncelista se afastou quando teve a chance, descendo o suéter. Yifan observou com cobiça enquanto a pele do jovem talentoso desaparecia mais um vez por baixo do tecido preto, antes de seu olhar achar o do outro.

 

Zitao olhava para ele com uma mistura de desejo e hesitação, balançando a cabeça. “Eu... Eu não posso fazer isso.”

 

Os olhos de Yifan se encheram de raiva de repente. “ _Por que não?_ … Eu sei que você quer. Eu podia sentir nas suas reações; ouvir em sua voz!”

 

“Por que eu nunca soube que você se sentia assim, maestro Wu-”

 

“-Yifan. Só Yifan.”

 

“-…Yifan. Você não pode esperar que alguém aceite os avanços de outra pessoa facilmente sendo que até pouco tempo ela não mostrava nada além de _desprezo_ por essa pessoa.”

 

Yifan balançou a cabeça, irritado. “Eu te disse- Eu _nunca_ te odiei.”

 

Zitao bufou. “Oh, então você está me dizendo que eu devo acreditar que você trata todos que gosta como _lixo?_ ”

 

A voz de Yifan estava amarga. “Então é isso que pensa?”

 

“Você me chamou de **sem valor** , como supostamente eu deveria entender isso?” Zitao respondeu amargurado.

 

Yifan arregalou os olhos, como se só agora relembrasse o que acontecera meses atrás. “Mas aquilo... aquilo foi no primeiro dia que nos vimos. Claramente não me sinto mais daquele modo com você!”

 

“Se eu acredito ou não em você… ainda é uma experiência que eu só associo a _você_.”

 

O olhar de Yifan se intensificou em compreensão e ele assentiu hesitante, levantando-se para sair. Uma mão agarrando seu antebraço o parou.

 

“Não é que- Não estou dizendo que me oponho à ideia. Só... preciso de tempo. Para processar… tudo isso.”

 

O olhar de Yifan se suavizou. “Quanto tempo precisa?”

 

Zitao mordeu o lábio. “Não tenho certeza... Quanto tempo pode esperar?”

 

“…Irei esperar. Mas não me faça esperar para sempre.”

 

Desta vez, Zitao deixou Yifan levantar sem protestar, observando enquanto ele pagava seu casaco. O violoncelista levou seu olhar até o cachecol, há muito esquecido no chão e o pegou, acariciando-o em suas mãos.

 

“Espera- O que faço com o cachecol?”

 

Yifan olhou para o tecido vermelho, indo até Zitao e tirando-o de suas mãos, colocando-o ao redor do pescoço do moreno, amarrando-o levemente e acolhedoramente em seu colarinho. “Pode ficar... Comprei para você de qualquer forma.”

 

Yifan acariciou a bochecha de Zitao com um dedão e seu um pequeno, mas genuíno sorriso quando as bochechas do violoncelista ficaram na mesma cor que o cachecol em seu pescoço.

 

Quando Yifan deixou a sala, Zitao foi deixado para trás, com as pontas do cachecol em suas mãos.

 

 

 

♪

 

 

 

Os dias que passaram se tornaram semanas.

 

O maestro manteu a promessa.

 

Zitao nunca se sentiu pressionado ou encurralado pelo outro para dar uma resposta.

 

Também, Zitao nunca se sentiu sem a atenção do loiro, pois continuava a receber os presentes durante suas horas particulares de ensaio.

 

Mas agora, cada presente estava acompanhado de notas com conteúdo de natureza mais pessoal. Elas eram às vezes mais íntimas, _‘o que eu faria se eu tivesse você aqui’_ junto de algumas cenas de um roteiro elaborado. Elas faziam Zitao rir com sua natureza sincera causando com que um calor se espalhasse por seu corpo que só iria passar com o violoncelista ofegante, esparramado pela cadeira e uma mão dentro da calça.

 

Outras vezes, as palavras eram apaixonadas e carinhosas. Simples _‘como está?’_ e _‘espero que esteja bem’_ soariam tão comuns e nada demais para outros, mas tão deslumbrantemente carinhosas e doces vindo de Yifan. Aquilo despertou algo no coração de Zitao que era mais do que só paixão.

 

Ele sabia lá no fundo qual era a resposta, qual ela sempre foi. Mas agora ele iria esperar, até depois do concerto.

 

Por enquanto, eles permaneceram como eram, e cada um trabalhava duro todo dia.

 

 

 

♪

 

 

 

“Você e o maestro estão namorando agora?”

 

“Sehun!”

 

“Eu tive que perguntar. Você tem estado todo apaixonado faz uma semana e meia.”

 

_“Sehun...”_

 

“Quero dizer, ele te deu um buquê de rosas, certo? E aqueles recadinhos que você cola na parede. E não ache que eu não notei aquele novo cachecol de seda vermelho que você tem usado esses dias. Não tem como o notável pão duro Zitao pagar caro por aquilo.”

 

**“Sehun...”**

 

“Eu poderia jurar que ouvi você gemendo noite passada. O que era aquilo? Ah, era _Uh assim- ahh, Yifan, ohh, mais f_ -”

 

“ **Oh Sehun** , se você disser o nome do maestro Wu mais uma vez, eu vou rasgar o seu ingresso para o concerto e lá se vão todas as chances de você conhecer _‘aquele bonito violinista’_.”

 

“Não está mais aqui quem falou.”

 

 

 

♪

 

 

 

Era a noite de abertura, e Zitao estava encarando seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro masculino, devagar e metodicamente ajeitando a gola de seu terno.

 

“Está bonito.”

 

O violoncelista se virou e sorriu para Jongdae enquanto o flautista dava tapinhas em seu ombro.

 

“Obrigado. Eu não visto um terno há eras, estou feliz por ainda caber em mim.”

 

O outro pegou em seu pulso, olhando as abotoaduras que brilhavam na luz e assoviou.

 

“O que é isso... herança de família?”

 

Zitao corou, mexendo o pulso para reajustar a abotoadura, passando os dedos calejados para fecha-las.

 

“...Foi um presente. Um presente muito... atencioso.”

 

Jongdae lançou um olhar cético, abrindo a boca para questionar mais uma vez, mas a porta do banheiro abriu rapidamente e Chanyeol entrou ofegante e sorridente.

 

_“Eles chegaram!”_

 

“Quem chegou?”

 

“Os convidados!”

 

Jongdae bufou. “Claro que chegaram, o concerto logo vai começar.”

 

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça animadamente. “Sim, mas vocês tem que ver o número. Tem centenas e centenas – eu ouvi o recepcionista dizer que teremos a casa cheia. Lotada! Isso significa que estamos esperando pelo menos _duas mil_ pessoas hoje.”

 

Zitao inspirou uma boa quantidade de ar pelo nariz após ouvir Chanyeol, de repente segurando firme a pia a sua frente deixando os nós dos dedos brancos.

 

“ _Pu_ -ta **merda!** ” Jongdae soltou.

 

Se virando para o violoncelista, ele acariciou seu ombro animado. “Vamos, Zitao, vamos dar uma olhada na plateia antes do concerto começar!”

 

Zitao deu uma risada nervosa que nenhum dos outros dois percebeu devido a tanta animação. “Porque não vão antes? E-Eu acho... eu… deixei meu arco na sala de ensaio, encontro vocês daqui a pouco.”

 

Jongdae e Chanyeol se entreolharam antes de encolher os ombros.

 

“Certo, te encontramos no palco para sua apresentação, Zitao. Estaremos te assistindo!”

 

Enquanto saíam, eles não viram as mãos trêmulas que cobriram a boca do violoncelista, seus olhos arregalando-se em medo.

 

 

 

♪

 

 

Apenas meia hora antes de sua apresentação solo, seu artista principal estava desaparecido.

 

Yifan correu para o backstage, tirando a sua gravata borboleta e jogando-a ao chão com raiva.

 

“Alguém me diga _onde_ é que Huang Zitao está, **agora!** ”

 

Ele correu até um grupo de violinistas e violistas, mandando as partituras para os ares enquanto as dispersava aos gritos.

 

Perseguindo os amigos de Zitao, ele pegou o oboísta principal, Do Kyungsoo, pelo ombro, girando o rapaz enquanto o resto do grupo de amigos olhava em choque.

 

“ _Você_ sabe onde Zitao está?”

 

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça veemente, e o condutor o soltou e se virou para o resto do grupo.

 

“ _Algum_ de vocês sabe onde ele está? O solo é em _vinte e cinco minutos_ e ele está em lugar nenhum!”

 

“Já tentou a sala de ensaio?” Chanyeol disse, sendo mais notado por ser mais alto que os outros.

 

“Sala de ensaio? Por quê?!” o condutor disse ríspido.

 

“Bom, da última vez que o vi, ele disse que tinha deixado o arco lá. Deve ter sido há uns vinte minutos, então não sei se ele ainda-”

 

O maestro já estava saindo de perto.

 

 

 

 

♪

 

 

 

Na escuridão da sala de ensaio, Zitao estava sentado sozinho na sua cadeira regular, violoncelo ao seu lado.

 

“Huang Zitao, é bom você ter uma boa razão para não estar no backstage se preparando ou-”

 

O som de uma fungada quebrou a frase de Yifan e ele parou momentaneamente, só para ouvir o som se repetir. Quando ele rodeou a cadeira para encarar Zitao, ele parou imediatamente ao ver o violoncelista sentado quietamente, a mão cobrindo a boca enquanto tentava amenizar seus soluços que queriam escapar. Yifan observou as lágrimas lentamente saírem de seus olhos e passarem pelos dedos de Zitao.

 

O maestro desdobrou o lenço que havia em seu bolso e ofereceu ao choroso rapaz. O violoncelista piscou, olhando para cima como se só agora percebesse a presença do loiro. Só quando Yifan balançou o lenço na frente do rapaz novamente que ele o pegou, limpando as lágrimas e rindo sem humor.

 

“Desculpe, acho que não te vi aqui.”

 

Yifan lentamente se ajoelhou à frente do moreno, colocando uma mão em seu joelho. “Me diga, o que há de errado, por que está chorando?”

 

Zitao olhou para ele, a boca tremendo enquanto balançava a cabeça. Yifan viu mais lágrimas descerem pelo rosto de Zitao, ele percebeu que nunca havia visto o outro chorar. Nem quando estava gritando com ele, o chamando de sem valor, ele nunca chorou o pareceu amedrontado como agora.

 

E quanto mais pensava sobre isso, de repente percebeu o _porquê_.

 

“Você não foi um solista bem sucedido, não porque não era talentoso o suficiente... mas por causa... de medo do palco?”

 

Zitao não respondeu na hora, mas pelo modo que o violoncelista se quebrou em soluços amedrontados, Yifan soube que havia encontrado o problema.

 

Yifan não sentia pena do moreno. Pelo contrário, estava com **raiva**.

 

Com raiva por alguém tão talentoso como Zitao ter _se_ proibido do que seria sem dúvida uma carreira de sucesso como um violoncelista virtuoso. Ele pensava que aquele tipo de talento estava sendo desperdiçado em uma orquestra onde Zitao estaria limitado a acompanhar um ritmo, o deixava furioso.

 

Mas...

 

Yifan sentiu a tensão sair de seu rosto enquanto observava Zitao soluçar. O outro estava segurando uma manga da blusa de Yifan, quase sem encostar suas peles, mas agarrando-se ali tão apertado que seus dedos estavam brancos.

 

_“Estou... com tanto medo.”_

 

Yifan abriu os braços.

 

Zitao se jogou no abraço do loiro, enterrando seu rosto molhado no ombro do outro. Yifan conseguia sentir sua cara blusa se tornar molhada com as lágrimas de Zitao, mas não conseguia repreender o rapaz.

 

“...Do que tem tanto medo?”

 

Zitao balançou a cabeça, encolhendo os ombros.

 

“... Minha cabeça começa a girar quando eu vejo a multidão, e tudo que quero fazer é correr e me esconder.”

 

Yifan passou os dedos pelo cabelo preto do outro.

 

“Você já tocou para seu grupo de amigos antes, não foi? E na minha frente. Que diferença faz?”

 

“Você não entende.” Zitao fungou. “Eu _conheço_ todos vocês. Mas… esses… esses rostos na multidão. É como se não fossem humanos. Minhas mãos congelam e eu esqueço cada escala, e eu-eu… eu não… eu _não consigo_. Eu não sei porque pensei que conseguiria. Pensei que talvez, se eu me esforçasse, me forçasse mais... Eu...”

 

Enquanto Zitao novamente se derramava em lágrimas, Yifan o abraçava mais forte a si. Enquanto lutava para pensar em uma solução, seus olhos se voltaram para um objeto familiar e uma ideia brilhante surgiu.

 

 

 

♪

 

 

 

“Senhoras e Senhores, obrigado novamente por estarem hoje aqui reunidos, nesta fria noite de dezembro. Para esta ocasião especial, nosso violoncelista, Huang Zitao, estará apresentando Le Cygne¹, de Camille Saint-Saëns, acompanhado por Zhang Yixing no piano. Esperamos que gostem.”

 

Aplausos procederam enquanto Zitao subia no palco. Respirando fundo, ele lutava para não tremer as mãos enquanto andava até o centro. Um alheio Yixing sorriu para o moreno ao se aproximar, e gesticulou com a mão para que Zitao sentasse. O violoncelista olhou para a cadeira a sua frente, apertando seu violoncelo fortemente enquanto repetia em sua mente a conversa que tivera mais cedo.

 

**_‘Você ficará bem.’_ ** **Yifan dissera.** **_‘Só precisa se focar em mim quando tocar.’_ **

**_‘Como vou conseguir te achar?’_ **

**_‘Só confie em mim. Eu serei a única coisa que conseguirá ver’_ **

 

Então Zitao fechou os olhos, e virou o rosto para os milhares de convidados que esperavam ansiosamente pela sua apresentação e então curvou-se em um cumprimento.

 

Yixing sentou em seu banco, e Zitao então usou como dica para fazer o mesmo.

 

O violoncelista sentou lentamente, a cadeira rangendo levemente com seu peso e posicionou o violoncelo entre suas pernas. As palmas das mãos suavam abundantemente, e Zitao de repente se sentia quente abaixo do holofote.

 

Ele cometeu o erro de olhar para cima, e foi cegado momentaneamente, perdido nas sombras além do palco, milhares de rostos distorcidos, sorrindo ou neutros, esperando que ele começasse. Zitao sentiu-se amedrontado, sua respiração rápida.

 

Yixing, esperando por seu sinal para começar, fez um som questionador ao fundo, mas Zitao, à segundos de ter um ataque de pânico, não conseguiu escuta-lo.

 

Até que uma alta tosse foi ouvida além do palco. Os olhos de Zitao procuraram a origem do barulho, seus olhos arregalando-se quando viram o que era.

 

Wu Yifan. Vestindo o cachecol vermelho vivo de Zitao ao redor do pescoço.

 

O olhar de Zitao foi preso no material carmesim sedoso, subindo logo para encarar o olhar confiante de Yifan. Era um olhar do qual Zitao podia tirar sua força. Ele se virou com um pequeno e hesitante sorriso no rosto.

 

Enquanto Zitao levantava seu arco se preparando, assentiu uma vez para que Yixing pudesse começar a tocar, ele manteu seus olhos em Wu Yifan naquele ridículo cachecol vermelho, sorrindo de volta em meio à multidão.

 

Yifan estava certo. Zitao não conseguiu desviar o olhar.

 

 

 

♪

 

Huang Zitao recebeu três salvas de palma consecutivas naquela noite.

 

♪

 

 

_“Bis! Bis!”_

“… Você tem algo preparado?”

 

Zitao balançou a cabeça – _não, Yixing, eu nunca pensei que teria **bis**_ – mas então percebeu – sim, na realidade, ele tinha se preparado. O violoncelista se inclinou, sussurrando no ouvido do pianista.

 

Os olhos de Yixing se iluminaram em reconhecimento e alegria.

 

Yifan agora estava no meio da multidão, ao lado do diretor Kim e sua família enquanto eles permaneciam em pé aplaudindo.

 

Seguindo com seus olhos o cachecol vermelho, desta vez foi fácil para Zitao pegar seu violoncelo.

 

Yixing começou a diminuir a excitação do público suavemente, os apresentando uma melodia com sons leves.

 

Então, Zitao começou a tocar.

 

 

 

♪

 

 

_[Gabriel Fauré’s Élégie, Op. 24](http://youtu.be/_hUJKqHTOEI) _ _.²_

 

Ele havia prometido amá-la para sempre.

 

Anos de risadas e carinho, seguidos por ele se ajoelhando e mostrando o anel mais bonito que ela já havia visto. E então, eles tiveram seu ‘para sempre’ – aqueles 50 anos de felicidade.

 

Ela estava mais velha, agora. Este não seria seu primeiro ano sem ele, ou o segundo.

 

Então, agora, ela já deveria estar acostumada.

 

Mas... porque ela imaginava o rosto _dele_? Seu coração se partia em cada nota.

 

 

 

♪

 

 

 

Aquela última nota enfim terminou a apresentação, e Zitao silenciosamente terminou o vibrato que ecoou por todo o salão do concerto antes de cair no silêncio.

 

Zitao olhou para o público com receio. Estava um silêncio assustador na grande audiência, e o rapaz não estava seguro sobre o que fazer ou como agir.

 

“... Feliz Natal.” Zitao disse desajeitadamente, sem palavras. “... e tenham um feliz ano novo.”

 

O silêncio foi quebrado quando, momentos depois, um membro da plateia, uma senhora idosa com um grande anel brilhante de diamantes, começou a soluçar forte.

 

 

♪

 

 

Mais tarde naquela noite, depois de incontáveis garrafas de champanhe abertas e vários buquês de flores para Zitao depois do concerto, o moreno se encontrava no apartamento de Yifan, arquejando na cama enquanto o outro mexia o quadril contra ele, sussurrando palavras bonitas em seus ouvidos e os olhos do violoncelista reviravam-se absortos no momento.

 

 _Mozart’s Symphony No. 41_ em Dó maior³ estava tocando como música de fundo, o mais alto que podia no sistema de som de Yifan.

 

Junto dos sons triunfantes da alta orquestra, as mãos de Zitao seguravam no colchão para impedir que a cabeça do rapaz batesse na cabeceira. Uma das mãos de Yifan encontrou a de Zitao, entrelaçando-se com ela enquanto o condutor se inclinava sobre o violoncelista, beijando e chupando o pescoço do moreno.

 

Zitao sentia a outra mão do condutor passeando pelo seu corpo e ofegou. As mãos habilidosas do maestro tocavam o corpo de Zitao como se fosse um instrumento, deixando seu corpo estremecendo a cada rastro.

 

Enquanto a música chegava ao seu clímax, também chegavam os dois, maestro e violoncelista.

 

“Bem aqui.” O condutor disse, acentuando suas palavras com poderosas estocadas que faziam Zitao perder a visão, gemendo cada vez mais rápido e mais alto.

 

“Sente isso, Zitao? Começa aqui. Os violinos! Os violoncelos! E _aqui_ … aqui vem a percurssão!”

 

Zitao estava ofegante.

 

“E agora... o último... _crescendo_!”

 

O último acorde desencadeou um longo, trêmulo gemido de Zitao enquanto Yifan dava sua última estocada deixando o violoncelista recuperando-se de seu orgasmo. Yifan o seguiu não muito depois, com um alto gemido solto por si mesmo.

 

 

 

 

♪

 

 

 

Zitao deitou a cabeça no peito desnudo do condutor, ainda suado e quente.

 

Enquanto os dedos percorriam o cabelo de Zitao, o violoncelista riu atordoado.

 

“...Eu realmente espero que possa ter sido melhor que nos seus outros relacionamentos.”

 

Gruniu. “Que relacionamentos? Não tive nenhum.”

 

Zitao levantou brevemente a cabeça para encarar o maestro em choque. “... está falando _sério_?! Sinto muito, mas é difícil de acreditar. Porque, como você é bonito…”

 

“Isso é muito lisonjeador, Zitao, mas infelizmente, _é_ a verdade.”

 

“Mas... _por quê_? _Como_?”

 

Uma longa pausa.

 

“… Eu valorizo a perfeição em minha vida. Desde criança, tudo que tenho feito, fiz perfeitamente. Por isso este trabalho combina tanto comigo. Infelizmente, entretanto, também significa que não tem muitas pessoas que podem chegar ao meu patamar.”

 

“...Mas, eu não sou _perfeito_.”

 

Havia incerteza na voz de Zitao.

 

“Não. Mas eu já tenho me acostumado com você. Mesmo nos meus momentos mais irritantes.”

 

Houve uma risada baixa dada por ambos que morreu em um silêncio confortável.

 

“... então, isso te assusta? Seu primeiro relacionamento?”

 

“Não.”

 

Uma luta interna, seguida de uma confissão relutante.

 

“... sim. Eu não sei o que esperar… mas eu quero que esses sentimentos durem. Eu acho que não serei capaz de me sentir assim com mais ninguém.”

 

Zitao nunca sentiu Yifan ficar tão vulnerável como naquela pequena confissão.

 

“... Não olhe para mais ninguém além de mim.”

 

Zitao silenciou as preocupações de Yifan com suaves beijos.

 

“Você é o único, Yifan. Você é o único.”

 

 

 

 

♪

 

_“O que fez o maestro agir tão…”_

_“Gentil, Luhan?”_

_“Não, ele não é gentil, ele só... não é mau mais. Percebeu?”_

_“Claro que percebi. Todos perceberam._ _Eu nem consigo lembrar a última vez que ele gritou com a gente.”_

_“Não é? Baekhyun- ele até usou ‘por favor’ quando estava dizendo a Jongdae para guardar os suportes! Dá para acreditar?”_

_“Sabe no que eu não consigo acreditar? Como ele trata Zitao.”_

_“Você acha que eles estão... **você sabe**...?”_

_“Zitao e o maestro Wu?! Não mesmo!”_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_“Ah meu Deus, isso explicaria muita coisa.”_

 

♪

 

 

 

Estava no meio da primavera, e o violoncelista principal, Huang Zitao, estava novamente embaixo dos lençóis de Yifan, acordando com o ar repleto pelo cheiro de comida deliciosa e ao som de música maravilhosa.

 

Depois que o violoncelista coçou os olhos, ele sentou calmamente, observando o prato de comida ao lado de sua cama.

 

‘Ovos e torrada... com uma pitada de sal e pimenta. Do jeito que você gosta.’

 

Zitao sorriu, o coração se aquecendo enquanto lentamente colocava o bilhete na bandeja, pegando o copo de café na mesma e dando uma mordida no pão enquanto saía para encontrar Yifan na sala de estar.

 

O maestro estava tocando em seu piano novamente, uma música tão cheia de saudade que fez o coração de Zitao apertar.

 

Ao perceber que Zitao entrou, Yifan parou de tocar, se virando para o violoncelista enquanto ele cuidadosamente colocava o copo de café na mesinha do piano.

 

Depois de um beijo suave, Zitao se afastou, gesticulando para o piano.

 

“ _Gege_ , o que estava tocando?”

 

“ _Claire de Lune 4_, de Debussy. Conhece?”

 

Zitao bufou com a pergunta engraçadinha do outro. “Claro que conheço.”

 

Yifan apontou para o violoncelo de Zitao, que estava deitado no lugar na sala de estar de Yifan. “Por que não me mostra?”

 

Zitao se afastou lentamente, olhando nos olhos do maestro, cheio de diversão, andando lentamente até sua cadeira.

 

“Só se você tocar comigo, _maestro Wu_.” O violoncelista ofereceu, virando a cadeira para encarar o piano antes de pegar o violoncelo.

 

Os olhos de Yifan cintilaram. “Oh, acha que está no meu nível? Precisa se esforçar muito para me acompanhar.”

 

Encarando um nos olhos do outro, eles começaram a tocar, parando apenas quando Yifan se afastou do piano para atacar Zitao com beijos.

 

 

♪

 

 

 

Demorou até março para que Zitao parasse para pensar: _Oh, me aprofundei demais._

 

Mas Zitao nunca se deixava levar por esse pensamento, escolhendo se perder no olhar de Yifan, o qual nunca o deixava, nem durante ensaios, nem nas práticas diárias que agora eram na casa de Yifan, nem durante as noites que Yifan o prendia nos lençóis e sussurrava palavras de carinho em seu ouvido.

 

 

♪

 

 

 

“Você ouviu? O diretor executivo Kim está na cidade essa semana.”

 

Wu Yifan ignorou os sussurros que o rodeavam enquanto fechava a porta de sua sala, trancando-a antes de colocar o casaco.

 

O condutor olhou o relógio, eram 7h da noite. Ele estaria jantando sozinho hoje, pois Zitao havia dito que estaria se encontrando com sua família.

 

Mesmo que já sentisse saudades de seu bonito violoncelista, wu Yifan ficaria bem por uma noite sozinho, já planejava uma noite tranquila em casa, lendo um livro ao lado da lareira.

 

Estava muito cansado para cozinhar esta noite, então ele se preparou para pegar comida daquele conhecido restaurante italiano na mesma rua.

 

O local sabia qual era seu pedido, mas desta vez teria que ter a certeza de não levar extra, porque Zitao não estaria com ele.

 

Saindo do trabalho, Yifan então seguiu caminho até o restaurante, logo ao chegar limpando os sapatos no tapete de boas vindas e assentindo para o garçom que o reconheceu.

 

“...Só mais alguns minutos” o garçom disse para Yifan, “sua comida ainda está sendo preparada.”

 

Yifan assentiu, se virando de costas e inclinando-se sobre o bar enquanto esperava.

 

“Você não... vai jantar com Tao hoje?” o bartender perguntou, depois de um minuto de silêncio.

 

“Não, ele está jantando com a família.”

 

O bartender o encarou de um modo que fez o estômago de Yifan se agitar.

 

“... tem certeza?”

 

“O que está querendo dizer?”

 

“Ele veio aqui mais cedo, com um homem que eu não reconheço, senhor. Na verdade, ele ainda está jantando.” O rapaz apontou para uma mesa no centro do restaurante e Yifan cerrou os olhos para ver, levantando-se assim que percebeu quem via.

 

_Zitao.Com o diretor executivo Kim._

 

Zitao estava rindo, falando sobre algo que o deixou corado e segurando as bochechas. Yifan observou em estado de choque enquanto o diretor se inclinada, segurando a bochecha de Zitao e acariciando com o dedo. Em vez de se afastar, Zitao riu, aceitando o carinho.

 

“ _Hyung_.”

 

Aquela palavra serviu como um balde de água fria.

 

Yifan lentamente foi até a mesa, observando enquanto, primeiro, o diretor Kim notava sua presença, e depois Zitao, com sua risada logo desaparecendo.

 

“Yifan, o que está fazendo aqui?”

 

Zitao teve a audácia de dar um sorriso, e Yifan sentiu uma raiva crescente.

 

“O que _eu_ estou fazendo, Tao?”

 

O sorriso de Zitao sumiu ao perceber que algo estava errado, o tom na voz de seu namorado não era nenhum que ouvira nele.

 

“... o que _você_ está fazendo!”

 

Com isso, Yifan pegou o prato à frente de Zitao e jogou-o na mesa, fazendo os garçons e clientes ao redor ofegarem chocados. Zitao estremeceu surpreso, olhando para Yifan com confusão expressa em seus olhos.

 

“Wu Yifan, se controle!” Diretor Kim gritou para ele, afastando Zitao enquanto tirava os cacos de vidro das roupas de Zitao de uma maneira tão íntima, que deixou Yifan ainda mais furioso e vermelho. O loiro foi até o diretor, passando ao redor de Zitao, e pegou seu colarinho e o encarou furioso.

 

“Eu deveria _me_ controlar? O que você pensa que irão falar quando eu disser a todos que o nosso violoncelista famoso está _passando seu tempo privado_ com o diretor executivo?”

 

Os olhos de Zitao arregalaram. “Tempo privado-o que? Você não entendeu Yifan, Joonmyun e nos conhecemos há muito tempo-nós somos-”

 

“Guarde suas desculpas, Tao! Já ouvi demais.”

 

Desta vez foi o colarinho de Zitao que ele pegou. O Zitao que havia prometido nunca machuca-lo, o Zitao que havia quebrado a confiança frágil de Yifan.

 

“Está é a primeira vez? Você provavelmente fez privilégios para entrar na orquestra. Você trapaceou todos os outros violoncelistas uma chance real de sucesso por causa de sua própria ambição, não é? E em pensar que eu quase _amei_ você, Huang Zitao!”

 

 _“... o que você disse?”_ Zitao sussurrou de um modo entristecido, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, tão convincentes que Yifan quase hesitou antes de lembrar tudo que ele havia visto e ouvido.

 

“Você me ouviu! E eu caí em sua atuação de falsa pena. Quão burro você deve pensar que sou!”

 

Yifan gritou para Zitao, o balançando enquanto ele jazia mole no aperto do maestro.

 

“Yifan... Yifan...” o violoncelista soluçava, as lágrimas derramadas em seu rosto.

 

O diretor Kim estava tentando solta-lo, e eventualmente, Yifan o soltou e observou o moreno cair de joelhos com um baque, soluçando alto.

 

Além dos soluços de Zitao, o restaurante estava silencioso, e depois de alguns segundos encarando, Yifan puxou a carteira de seu bolso, e depois jogou algumas cédulas de dinheiro no chão. As notas caíram como chuva na cabeça de Zitao, cortando sua pele como facas afiadas.

 

Arrodeando para sair do restaurante, ele parou uma vez e apontou para os dois.

 

“Só espere até eu levar isso para o conselho. Huang Zitao, **_irei arruinar você!_** ”

 

Com sua declaração final, Yifan saiu do restaurante e não olhou para trás.

 

 

 

♪

 

 

‘O número de celular que você chamou está atualmente indisponível, por favor, tente mais tarde.’

 

_Não._

 

“Pensei que conhecia você, Zitao. Como pode?!”

 

_Não é verdade._

 

“Não, Chanyeol não quer falar com você! Você sabe quão duro ele teve que trabalhar para chegar onde está? E você tendo feito o que fez se safar tão facilmente?!”

 

_Não é verdade!_

 

“Você sabe quão sortudo é por ter o diretor Kim do seu lado, Zitao? Você acha que ainda estaria aqui se não fosse assim?”

 

_Deixem-me explicar!_

 

“Não passarei nenhuma mensagem sua, Huang. Na verdade, apenas apague meu número do seu celular. Eu não quero falar com você.”

 

**_Por favor!_ **

 

 

 

 

♪

 

 

 

 

Wu Yifan fechou a porta imediatamente ao ver o rosto de Zitao. Se o pé do moreno não tivesse ficado preso na porta, ele teria tido sucesso.

 

“Por favor.”

 

O tom cansado, derrotado, na voz de Zitao, fez Yifan repensar. Ele encarou o seu ex-namorado.

 

Huang Zitao parecia pior do que nunca. O cabelo preto que Yifan adorava agora parecia opaco, emaranhado. As bolsas embaixo dos olhos de Zitao estavam grandes, pesadas e escuras. O violoncelista parecia como se não tivesse dormido nada na última semana, os olhos nunca levantavam, sempre olhando para o chão.

 

Wu Yifan quase se sentiu mal, mas se recuperou antes, lembrando da dor que o violoncelista o fez, e ainda faz, passar.

 

_É bem merecido._

 

Ele bufou, mas pegou rudemente a carta que Zitao estendia.

 

“O que é isso?” disse ríspido.

 

“Minha carta de demissão.”

 

O maestro esperava isso há dias. Ele estava surpreso por o violoncelista ter _esperado tanto_ , especialmente com a orquestra inteira contra ele.

 

“Estava na hora.”

 

Ele tinha algum prazer sadista em ver a expressão de Zitao se entristecer ainda mais, mesmo que uma parte sua lá no fundo se sentisse tão mal quando o moreno.

 

“Finalmente correndo de volta para casa com o rabo entre as pernas?”

 

Ele não esperava que os olhos violoncelista finalmente queimassem, e ele avançasse no escritório enquanto o outro o seguia, afastando-o para trás até a mesa.

 

“Não, não estou _correndo_. Estou indo **embora**. Estou cansado de tentar explicar algo que nem deveria explicar, cansado de ser acusado de algo que nunca fiz, cansado de ter meu bom nome jogado na lama por você e todos os outros nesta orquestra! Mas não é por isso que estou indo embora.”

 

Os papeis haviam mudado, agora era Zitao que gritava contra o maestro, e Yifan que se inclinava de costas na mesa.

 

“Como você pode fazer isso com Joonmyun? Vocês todos o jogaram na água fervente, e agora ele está sendo forçado a se demitir se eu continuar aqui. Então eu irei embora! Mas é pelo bem dele e por sua família que estou indo, não por mim, e _com certeza_ , não é por nenhum de vocês.”

 

“De novo, Joonmyun?! Como se atreve mencionar o nome dele na minha presença?” Yifan gritou de volta.

 

Em vez de se afastar, Zitao começou a _rir_ , uma risada retorcida, sombria, que era tão feia, tão má, tão não Huang Zitao, que fez Yifan se retrair. “Você não entende, não é? Não importa se você irá algum dia perceber o erro que fez. Mas quando perceber, não espere que eu esteja _aqui_ para aceitar suas desculpas.”

 

Zitao se afastou de Yifan, e o loiro imediatamente perdeu o calor do corpo do moreno. Já fazia tanto tempo. Yifan percebia seu corpo gritando pelo outro, e mal conseguia se segurar.

 

“Você pelo menos sentiu algo por mim?” Yifan gritou, a voz quebrada, odiando quão vulnerável e emocional sua voz soou.

 

O violoncelista parou na porta e olhou para Yifan uma última vez.

 

“Eu amei você. Ainda amo você. Mas não assim. Nunca assim.”

 

A porta fechou e Yifan sentiu seu mundo se tornar completamente silencioso.

 

 

  

♪

 

 

 

 

“Hyung!” Zitao acenou para seu irmão vir até sua mesa, observando o outro conseguir acha-lo e ir até ele com um sorriso.

 

“Tao!” assim que estava ao alcance um do outro, Zitao se jogou nos braços do irmão, rindo animado enquanto o outro o girava.

 

Colocando sue precioso meio-irmão no chão, Kim Joonmyun olhou em seus olhos, surpreso com a felicidade e brilho que haviam neles.

 

Da última vez que puderam sentar para conversar, o moreno estava chorando perdido. A morte da mãe de Zitao havia sido dura, e só havia feito seu medo do palco piorar.

 

Fora há um ano, e Joonmyun tinha que admitir que a visita que estava fazendo agora já estava em tempo.

 

Mesmo que estivesse de volta desde dezembro, a quantidade de trabalho para atualizar e a agenda cheia de Zitao significava que os dois irmãos não conseguiam um tempo para conversar, cara-a-cara, por quase um ano.

 

Joonmyun estava feliz por finalmente conseguir se encontrar com ele agora, sabendo muito bem que a agenda da estrela em ascensão estava ficando cada vez mais ocupada durante o ano. Ele havia estado ali, para o concerto de dezembro, com Eunji e as duas crianças, assistindo em um silêncio admirado enquanto Zitao destruía o coração de todo o público com apenas seu violoncelo e um arco. Desde então, Zitao esteve na Filarmônica como o violoncelista virtuoso, e Joonmyun estava orgulhoso, muito orgulho por ver seu meio-irmão mais novo construir sua carreira sozinho.

 

Claro, ele tinha oferecido ajuda para Zitao com sua audição, mas seu orgulhoso irmão mais novo disse que queria entrar para a orquestra com seu próprio mérito.

 

Agora, Joonmyun pensava, acariciando a bochecha de Zitao com seu dedo, ele via que a experiência havia sido exatamente o que Zitao precisava para sair de sua caverna.

 

“O que te deixou tão feliz, Tao?”

 

Zitao não conseguiu falar rápido o suficiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Significado de alguns termos do capítulo:  
> 1 Camille Saint-Saëns - The Swan: http://youtu.be/yWtu5os9lFc  
> 2 Gabriel Fauré: Élégie Op. 24 - http://youtu.be/_hUJKqHTOEI  
> 3 Mozart’s Symphony No. 41 - http://youtu.be/-r7Q7mdHSa4  
> 4 Clair de Lune (Cello Version) - http://youtu.be/7iTooBstsnY
> 
> Pois é pessoal... Yifan se precipitou e aí, ferrou tudo! D:  
> O jeito é esperar o próximo pra ver no que deu, e ele já é o último, pois postarei o 4 e o 5 juntos :x  
> E desculpem mesmo por demorar duas semanas, mas a faculdade tá me deixando mais atolada que um celta na lama em época de chuva, tentarei não demorar tanto, mas não garanto muito~ enfim, até a próxima! ;*


	4. A Tempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, como sempre, recadinhos nas notas finais!  
> Boa leitura!

 

 

O verão chegou e passou, com o outono em seu encalço. Logo, o inverno estaria caindo sobre a Orquestra Filarmônica SM novamente.

 

A Orquestra, previsivelmente, estava se saindo medíocre com as controvérsias e escândalos que fizeram o principal violoncelista, Huang Zitao, ir embora.

 

Mesmo que a razão de sua saída tenha sido guardada muito bem dentre os membros a orquestra, ainda era má publicidade ter uma cadeira vazia à frente da orquestra em suas apresentações, e todos eles sabiam disso.

 

A cadeira vazia os assombrava, um lembrete constante do homem que a havia ocupado.

 

Entretanto, nenhum dos outros violoncelistas conseguiu preenche-la – não só por seu próprio medo da nuvem de azar que parecia pairar sobre a cadeira, mas também pelo violento modo com que o condutor parecia reagir quando qualquer um dos violoncelistas tentava audicionar pelo lugar.

 

Então, a cadeira permaneceu vazia nos meses que se seguiram. As cadeiras do público pareciam seguir o mesmo caminho.

 

O maestro Wu estava distraído, desorganizado e raivoso o tempo todo. Ele agora era metade do maestro que fora um dia, e na maioria, se não em todos os ensaios, terminavam precocemente com gritos.

 

Um murmúrio de descontentamento começou a se espalhar, e os músicos começaram a procurar outras oportunidades de emprego.

 

 

♪

 

 

Algumas noites, Yifan sentava com uma garrafa de vinho e colocava um CD caseiro, gasto, em seu aparelho de som.

 

Os sons do violoncelo de Zitao preenchiam o quarto e Yifan passava horas repetindo o CD, de novo, e de novo, até que a garrafa de vinho há muito estivesse seca e o próprio caísse no sono encarando as brasas na lareira se tornarem cinzas.

 

 

♪

 

A última pessoa que Wu Yifan queria ver estava encarando-o do outro lado da mesa, as mãos unidas suavemente apoiadas na madeira da mesa.

 

Aqueles olhos que queimavam com o ódio mal contido o encaravam por trás de uma máscara de falso profissionalismo.

 

Wu Yifan o encarou de volta, uma partitura desorganizada em uma mão, a camisa desarrumada, o cabelo desalinhado, e olhos cortantes.

 

“Maestro Wu, estive esperando por você. Venha, sente-se.”

 

Mesmo que fosse cortês o suficiente, Yifan conhecia uma ordem quando ouvia.

 

Kim Joonmyun, mesmo que seu poder tivesse caído levemente dentro da orquestra, para seus benfeitores e patrocinadores, ele _ainda_ era o Diretor Executivo. O que significa que por mais que Yifan _odiasse_ , ele era forçado a ser a marionete de Joonmyun.

 

Wu Yifan sabia que essa reunião chegaria, mas estava tentando evitar sentar junto com o homem fazia sei lá quanto tempo. Ele havia recebido incontáveis mensagens de voz, e-mails, cartas à mão e recados pedindo, _implorando_ , **ordenando** , mas até o homem o encurralar em seu escritório um dia e mencionar uma potencial notícia de demissão que o maestro se sentiu inclinado a aceitar o pedido do diretor executivo.

 

Então, quando o diretor deu um momento, e mais uma vez disse, “ _Sente._ ”, o maestro Wu fez o que foi dito e sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa. Isso, no entanto, não o impediu de propositalmente se manter em uma postura desrespeitosa, se encostando demais à cadeira e trazendo um pé para apoiar no assento.

 

Os dois se encararam silenciosamente.

 

“Já está na hora de você parar de evitar a verdade.”

 

Yifan riu evasivamente. “Não é você quem deveria se dizer isso?”

 

Desta vez, Yifan se inclinou na mesa do diretor Kim, pegando o porta-retrato com uma foto e fingindo olhar intensamente. “Ela é muito bonita, sua esposa. Como ela reagiu, quando ouviu a notícia? Estou surpreso por ela ainda ser a Sra. Kim, considerando tudo-”

 

O diretor Kim interrompeu Yifan, levantando e batendo na mesa. Yifan se assustou, inclinando-se para trás vendo o homem com uma expressão raivosa. Levou alguns segundos para o diretor se recompor e Yifan o observou com uma fascinação isolada o pico de emoções que estavam no rosto do homem enquanto ele lutava para se acalmar.

 

Apenas depois de um minuto que Kim finalmente fechou os olhos, cerrou os dentes e sentou-se lentamente.

 

“... O quanto você realmente conhece sobre Tao?”

 

 

 

 

♪

 

“Você já ouviu o violoncelista que toca no parque todo dia?”

 

“Isso não é uma história de terror para crianças?”

 

“Não, é verdade! Eu o vi e ouvi quando estava correndo! … O rumor é que ele costumava ser um músico reconhecido mundialmente.”

 

“Se ele era reconhecido mundialmente... como ele não faz parte de uma orquestra aqui?”

 

“Como disse, é um rumor. Ninguém na verdade falou com ele para descobrir.”

 

“Bom, se ele é tão bom, por que ele não se apresenta de vez em quando? Estou no comitê de entretenimento para o festival de Natal que vai acontecer em algumas semanas...”

 

“Você pode tentar, mas não acho que ele gosta de público. Ele só toca muito tarde da noite ou muito cedo na manhã, e apenas em uma parte isolada do parque. Além disso, ele nunca olha para cima quando ouve pessoas passando. Não que não tenham tentado– ele tem um pequeno fã clube com as garotas nativas.”

 

“Mesmo? Ele é bonito?”

 

“ _Muito_. Mas...”

 

“Mas...?”

 

“Ele sempre... parece... _triste_ …”

 

 

 

 

♪

 

Diretor Kim pegou a única outra foto que havia em sua mesa, e sentou em frente à Yifan.

 

Yifan olhou primeiro com tédio, e depois de novo, com olhos cerrados.

 

Dois garotinhos, de mãos dadas.

 

**Ele já havia visto aquela foto em algum lugar.**

 

Ele quebrou a cabeça e pegou o porta-retrato com a foto e a examinou de perto, observando o rosto de cada garotinho.

 

O mais velho era claramente o diretor Kim muito mais jovem, compartilhando o mesmo sorriso gentil e amigável, uma expressão amiga.

 

_O outro, entretanto... o outro era..._

 

Os olhos de Yifan arregalaram, passando um dedo sobre o rosto que agora ele conhecia tão bem.

 

 

_“Quem é esse?” Yifan perguntou, em uma noite comum a qual escolheram ficar no apartamento de Zitao. O amigo do moreno estava na casa do namorado, Luhan, e os dois estavam agora sentados sozinhos na cama de Zitao, abraçando-se apertado._

_“Oh, esse?” Zitao pegou a foto em seu criado-mudo. “Esse_ — _”_

 

 

“—É meu meio-irmão, Huang Zitao.”

 

 A mão de Yifan tremeu, e ele deixou cair a foto novamente na mesa com um baque agudo e alto.

 

♪

 

Quando Kibum conseguiu ficar quieto e escondido o suficiente para escutar um pouco de seu repertório, ele sabia absolutamente que ele _tinha_ que conseguir que este violoncelista tocasse para eles.

 

Entretanto, “Não.”, foi a primeira e única resposta do misterioso violoncelista para Kim Kibum, no primeiro dia que ele conseguiu encurralar o solitário rapaz no parque.

 

Então Kibum o observou ir embora, o cachecol de seda vermelho chacoalhando atrás dele enquanto desaparecia entre o vermelho e as árvores amarelas.

 

_Jieun estava **certa** , mesmo._

 

Ele era _lindo_. E também muito triste.

 

 

 

 

♪

 

 

“Mas— vocês não tem o mesmo sobrenome!”

 

O diretor balançou a cabeça. “Eu uso o sobrenome de minha mãe. Zitao usa o de nosso pai.”

 

“Significa que— naquele dia—”

 

“Naquele dia, estávamos jantando. Na verdade, se me lembro bem, ele havia acabado de me falar sobre quão feliz e apaixonado estava por ‘alguém’ na orquestra.”

 

O diretor Kim olhou para cima com um olhar cortante em direção a Yifan.

 

“Aquele alguém... era você, não é?”

 

Yifan se inclinou na cadeira, e pela primeira vez em meses, deixou que as lágrimas que segurava caíssem sem hesitação por seu rosto.

 

 

 

♪

 

 

Da segunda vez que se viram, foi Zitao quem encontrou Kibum.

“Café, forte, por favor.” Ele murmurou, se inclinando no bar enquanto corria os olhos pela pequena cafeteria.

“Por favor, só me dê mais alguns dias, Jonghyun.”

Zitao inclinou levemente a cabeça, reconhecendo a voz, e o violoncelista se virou e viu Kibum sentado na mesa no canto, concentrado em uma conversa com outro homem.

O modo íntimo que os dois estavam sentados lembrou Zitao de forma lancinante de Yifan. Ele pegou seu café e pagou, querendo sair o mais rápido possível antes que pudesse lembrar mais sobre o maestro que amava.

“Key, mal consigo te ver. Por que você não pode fazer com que outra pessoa faça as coisas do festival?”

Zitao parou na porta.

“Não posso, Jonghyun. Você não entende— todo o comitê está cheio de pessoas que acham que deveríamos colocar... _barracas do beijo_ e— e jogos de se molhar. Não vou ficar parado observando nossa cidade se tornar um show de comédia. Só preciso de mais uma coisa, Jonghyun. Eu quero— eu preciso fazer isso perfeito.”

Quem mais ele conhecia que só queria perfeição em sua vida?

“... se é assim, não precisa voltar para casa. Estou cansado de esperar por você voltar e no fim dormir em uma cama vazia com um coração vazio.”

Zitao rapidamente se afastou para um canto enquanto Jonghyun levantava, colocava seu chapéu e saía do estabelecimento.

Kibum sentou silenciosamente à mesa, olhando para as mãos.

Zitao mordeu o lábio.

 

 

♪

 

 

“Eu farei.”

 

Kibum olhou para cima surpreso, vendo o violoncelista sentar na cadeira a sua frente. Ele estava tão chocado que sua resposta foi pouco compreensiva.

 

“... o que— _huh_?”

 

“Tocarei no festival.”

 

Os olhos de Kibum brilharam com a resposta.

 

“Mesmo?! Isso significa—”

 

“ _Nas minhas condições_.” O violoncelista terminou.

 

Kibum se ajeitou, assentindo rapidamente, querendo fazer o que fosse preciso para o violoncelista contanto que ele assegurasse sua presença no festival.

 

“Claro, qualquer coisa.”

 

“Um — eu tocarei o que quiser. Dois — sem perguntas. Você não irá perguntar meu progresso, ou sobre meu passado, ou minha identidade. Três — tocarei sozinho, em um local fechado. Você pode colocar microfones para transmitir minha apresentação, mas eu me recuso a tocar em um palco.”

 

A boca de Kibum se abriu e fechou como um peixe enquanto lutava para entender _por que_. Mas ao abrir a boca para questionar o músico, percebeu o que faria, e já estaria violando a segunda regra. Então Kibum engoliu as perguntas e assentiu.

 

“... Okay.”

 

A resposta pareceu satisfazer o violoncelista, enquanto estendia a mão para o outro.

 

“Edison Huang.”

 

Kibum pegou na mão de Edison e a apertou.

 

“Um prazer trabalhar com você, Edison.”

 

 

 

 

♪

 

 

 

Diretor Kim encarou o homem a sua frente que se despedaçava em lágrimas que o diretor nunca pensaria que seria possível do maestro Wu que conhecia antes. O homem normalmente frio estava soluçando, com o rosto nas mãos tremidas e cerradas.

 

Ele deveria odiar o homem, e ele _odiava_ , por todas as razões que ele sabia que tinha.

 

Mas ainda ao mesmo tempo, uma parte de si realmente sentia _pena_ de Wu Yifan por tudo que havia perdido. O luto que o outro estava finalmente mostrando era tão cru, tão real, que o diretor Kim sabia que o que o irmão havia sentido por Wu Yifan, o homem havia retribuído na mesma intensidade.

 

“... Uma semana. Te dou uma semana.”

 

O maestro olhou para ele entre as mãos.

 

O diretor entregou a ele duas passagens de trem que havia comprado, jogando-as na mesa.

 

Yifan pegou com seus dedos molhados.

 

Passagens de ida e volta e só de volta.

 

Yifan o olhou questionador.

 

O diretor levantou, indo até a janela com as mãos entrelaçadas atrás de si. “Estou te dando uma semana de tempo, e uma passagem de ida e volta, para viajar até nossa cidade natal, encontrar Zitao, e trazê-lo de volta para casa.”

 

Yifan levantou com as pernas bambas, as passagens seguras em sua mão próxima ao peito.

 

“Eu— Mas não posso ir embora por tanto tempo— a orquestra—”

 

Joonmyun balançou a cabeça. “Não se preocupe, encontrarei um substituto por enquanto. Só esteja avisado— se você não voltar com meu irmão… não se incomode em voltar para cá. Nós dois sabemos que sem ele, essa orquestra não vai sobreviver com você sendo o maestro.”

 

Yifan hesitou, abrindo a boca. O diretor Kim se virou, encarando Yifan com a raiva em seus olhos.

 

“Te dei o que precisa, agora, _VÁ_!”

 

Maestro Wu correu pela porta e o diretor foi deixado sozinho novamente.

 

O jovem diretor executivo lentamente sentou de volta em sua cadeira, de repente se sentindo trinta anos mais velhos.

 

Pegou sua foto e de Zitao de onde havia caído, limpou a poeira com um dedo.

 

“... Tao. Espero que isso seja o que quer.”

 

 

 

♪

 

 

Zitao vivia em uma cidade pequena onde praticamente a única entrada e saída era por trem.

 

Então quando Yifan finalmente chegou ao seu destino, com nada além das passagens em uma mão e seu coração na outra, ele estava surpreso ao ver a quantidade de pessoas que chegara com ele.

 

Centenas de pessoas, todas visitando o mesmo local, ao mesmo tempo.

 

_Bem na hora para o Festival de Natal._

 

Ele percebeu, notando as luzes que decoravam cada iluminação na rua, os banners que estavam pendurados por todo lugar, promovendo o evento.

 

Enquanto a multidão ao seu redor só crescia, Yifan de repente sentiu uma onda de preocupação.

 

_Como ele o acharia **agora**?_

 

_“Você acha que eles terão uma barraca do beijo este ano?”_

_“Não, boba. Eles terão um músico clássico tocando, em vez disso. Quem quer que seja ele é muito bom.”_

_“Música clássica? Que chato.”_

 

Yifan levantou a cabeça, pegando no braço de uma das garotas. Elas gritaram surpresas, olhando com irritação e nojo até verem o rosto de Yifan, então suas expressões se amenizaram para uma admiração quase amorosa.

 

“Você— você mencionou algo sobre música clássica. _Onde_?”

 

As garotas apontaram para a praça silenciosamente e Yifan saiu sem dizer uma palavra, se enfiando na multidão.

 

 

 

♪

 

 

“Tem certeza que ficará bem sozinho, Edison?”

 

Edison assentiu silenciosamente para Kibum, se virando para dar um sorriso gentil ao menor.

 

“Ficarei bem. Vá ter um bom momento com Jonghyun. Você merece.”

 

Kibum assentiu, ligando o equipamento de som antes de fechar a porta atrás de si com um suave click.

 

Jonghyun estava esperando do lado de fora, estendendo uma mão para seu namorado, que rapidamente a pegou.

 

Enquanto se distanciavam, Jonghyun bufou.

 

“Nunca ouvi falar de um músico que só toca em uma sala para si mesmo.” Ele murmurou. Ele estava com ciúmes desde que descobriu o quão animado Kibum estava por ter conseguido que o homem concordasse a tocar no festival.

 

“Não seja rancoroso, Jonghyun. Há mais dele do que eu acho que nós conhecemos. Eu não acho que ele confia muito nas pessoas.”

 

“Por que acha isso?” Jonghyun disse de um modo desleixado que mostrava o quanto ele (não) se importava.

 

Kibum suspirou, olhando para trás, onde o violoncelista estava.

 

“... Gostaria de saber.”

 

 

 

 

 

♪

 

 

Em uma pequena, suja e escura cabine, Zitao encarava a parede de concreto a sua frente por muitos segundos antes de piscar uma, duas vezes e olhar para seu instrumento.

 

Zitao lenta e metodicamente pegou seu violoncelo, colocando os itens necessários. Tirou o arco, passou suavemente a mão na madeira antes de passar resina nas finas cordas.

 

Ele sentou na cadeira de plástico que havia sido posta para ele, usando seu arco para apertar o botão do gravador que estava ali perto.

 

Era estranho, diferente de tocar em uma orquestra treinada em um salão vazio. Ainda assim, este era onde violoncelista principal Huang Zitao, havia sido reduzido.

 

E foi com um estranho ar de finalidade que Zitao cuidadosamente colocou os dedos no violoncelo, ergueu o arco, e demonstrou todo o seu desapontamento, ódio e luto na primeiríssima nota.

 

 

♪

 

_Concerto para Violoncelo de Edward Elgar em Mi menor¹_

 

Yifan sabia que era ele no momento em que ouviu a primeira nota. Seu coração parou.

 

A música mais dolorosa, inesquecível, estava tocando e ele ouviu por todos os longos minutos o toque que assombrou seus pensamentos novamente capturar os corações e mentes do público que escutava.

 

Ele observou a multidão a sua volta pausar as risadas, os passos pararem enquanto todos eles olhavam através da neve as caixas de som que cercavam a praça.

 

Zitao.

 

Pela expressão de todos, ele sabia que era **sem dúvida** _Zitao._

 

Yifan estava correndo pela neve através da multidão parada, desesperadamente procurando a origem do som.

 

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia achar nenhum palco, nenhuma sombra do violoncelista, apenas os sons que o assombravam que tocava pelas caixas de som que foram colocadas ali, deixando Yifan louco.

 

“Não, não, não, _não_!” Yifan ofegou através da respiração descompassada enquanto ouvia a música lentamente chegar ao fim. Sua chance- sua chance estava indo embora passando pelos seus dedos e ele percebeu que não poderia fazer nada para impedir.

 

Quando o silêncio chegou aos seus ouvidos, foi a sensação rastejante e doentia do fim.

 

Ele estava correndo agora, com os olhos lacrimejantes. Fora desta maneira que Yifan esbarrou em duas pessoas que, como as outras, haviam parado para escutar a música, fazendo com que os três caíssem ao chão.

 

 

 

♪

 

 

Enquanto Jonghyun o tirava do chão com um gemido, Kibum olhou para baixo, para o homem que havia esbarrado neles a toda velocidade.

 

“Mas qual é o seu _problema_? Olhe por onde-”

 

A frase de Kibum rapidamente morreu ao encarar o homem que estava a sua frente, ainda com as mãos e joelhos no chão coberto de neve.

 

Kibum reconheceria aquele homem em qualquer lugar.

 

“Ah minha nos-Jonghyun, esse é o maestro mais famoso da Ásia, Wu Yifan!”

 

Kibum estendeu as mãos trêmulas para ajudar o maestro a levantar. Jonghyun ajudou, apesar de estar bem menos impressionado, puxando o homem até que ele estivesse em pé e tirando a neve de suas roupas.

 

Por todo o tempo, entretanto, o condutor permaneceu quieto. Quando Kibum olhou os olhos de Yifan, ele percebeu que algo estava errado.

 

O condutor estava encarando as caixas de som, olhos arregalados e brilhando com uma emoção que Kibum só havia visto e uma única outra pessoa em sua vida.

 

“... Você está procurando por Edison Huang, não é?”

 

“... Edison?” Foi a primeira rouca palavra que saiu da boca do maestro, olhando de repente para Kibum.

 

“... o violoncelista que contratei para tocar esta noite.”

 

Kibum se surpreendeu quando o maestro de repente o chacoalhou pelos ombros, se aproximando.

 

“Você o conhece?! _Onde ele está?!_ ”

 

Quando o menor, magro homem apontou na direção da cabine, Yifan saiu correndo até ela com o desespero e a necessidade de um homem louco.

 

Jonghyun pegou seu namorado, o segurando perto de si enquanto ambos olhavam o maestro correr, silenciosamente confusos.

 

 

 

♪

 

 

Zitao guardou seu violoncelo pela última vez. Ele já havia guardado tudo o que precisava.

 

Foi com braços gentis que ele segurou o violoncelo perto de si, lentamente o guardando e acariciando a bela madeira vermelha.

 

Ele deu uma última longa olhada antes de fechar e trancar.

 

Ele não abriria de novo.

 

Ele já tinha um comprador em potencial e agora era hora de Zitao pegar o trem para encontra-lo.

 

O violoncelista colocou o violoncelo nas costas, olhando ao redor antes de apagar as luzes e abrir a porta.

 

 

♪

 

Quando Zitao abriu a porta, ele encontrou-se frente a frente com o homem que um dia havia amado.

 

 

♪

 

 

Yifan estava correndo, o corpo pesando em exaustão enquanto lutava para alcançar o cachecol vermelho que estava no meio da multidão.

 

“Zitao! _Zitao, por favor, espere!_ ”

 

Mas o violoncelista não esperou, e Yifan estava chocado com quanto o homem corria com o violoncelo nas costas.

 

A multidão se abria para Zitao e fechava para Yifan, e Yifan observava desesperado e frustrado enquanto a distância entre eles aumentava.

 

De alguma forma, Yifan eventualmente se encontrou do lado oposto da estação de trem enquanto Zitao, que era observado ao ofegar do outro lado, separava-se de Yifan por um par de trilhos de trem, cada um em direções opostas.

 

“ZITAO!”

 

Yifan não se importava se qualquer outra pessoa o ouvisse, não importava se era homem ou mulher ou crianças que se viravam para vê-lo. Ele ofegava, lutando para pensar no que dizer–

 

_Me perdoe–_

_Eu nunca quis te magoar–_

_Eu ainda te amo–_

_Preciso de você–_

 

Mas Zitao perdera o interesse, e estava se afastando, então Yifan parou de pensar.

 

 

 

♪

 

 

_“_ _Suítes de Bach para Violoncelo No 1 em Sol maior_ _!”_

A respiração de Zitao parou.

 

“ _Camille Saint-Saëns, O Cisne²_ _!  Gabriel Fauré: Élégie Op. 24³_ _! Claire de Lune 4_ _!”_

 

Yifan estava arquejando, a voz quebrando, mas ele não se importava.

 

_“... Concerto para Violoncelo de Edward Elgar em Mi menor”_

 

“Você se lembra? Porque eu me lembro. De cada movimento, de cada uma das músicas que você tocou.”

 

“Eu me apaixonei por cada nota, por cada verso.”

 

Yifan estava batendo no peito, olhos vermelhos e molhados de lágrimas.

 

“Quando eu não posso te ver, eu te escuto! Eu _ainda_ te escuto! Você me persegue em meus solhos, você existe em cada momento que estou acordado– tudo que eu vejo me lembra de nós dois e eu– eu não posso fazer isso sem você, Huang Zitao!”

 

Zitao se virou lentamente, revelando seus olhos tão molhados quando os de Yifan.

 

“Seu irmão– seu irmão me contou _tudo_.”

 

“E-Eu estava tão perdido em achar a perfeição que eu não percebi o que estava óbvio desde o início. Eu me desculparia, mas palavras não podem expressar– o quanto eu sinto muito– eu sinto muito. Então, por favor, Tao– volte.”

 

O maestro caiu de joelhos, implorando para o outro homem.

 

“Por favor!”

 

Yifan encarou profundamente os olhos do violoncelista do outro lado dos trilhos, e–

 

O trem no lado de Zitao finalmente chegou, separando os dois e cortando a linha de contato que Yifan tinha.

 

 

♪

 

 

Quando o trem finalmente saiu, cinco minutos depois, o condutor notou que Zitao não estava mais lá.

 

Sua respiração ficou presa, e ele lutava para respirar, apertando o peito enquanto olhava o espaço vazio a sua frente, desacreditado e com o coração em pedaços.

 

Ele só foi capaz de tirar os olhos de sua frente quando, ao seu lado, ele viu um rastro de vermelho.

 

Como se fosse algo igual ao primeiro dia em que se viram, ele ouviu Zitao antes mesmo de vê-lo.

 

_“..._ _Ok, Yifan. Me leve para casa.”_

 

 

 

 

♪

 

 

Zitao chegou atrasado, tendo suportado ambos o trânsito e um taxista admirado que havia demorado tempo demais para tirar o antigo e grande violoncelo do banco de trás.

 

Só podendo sair depois de apertar a mão do taxista uma dúzia de vezes, Zitao entrou no grande salão cinco minutos atrasado, passando pelo longo corredor calmamente, trazendo seu violoncelo atrás de si.

 

Quando finalmente entrou na sala de ensaio, Zitao imediatamente se encontrou com cem rostos familiares, todos sorrindo para ele.

 

Um a um, toda a orquestra levantou para Zitao enquanto ele passava pelos músicos que estavam parados, a cabeça virando para segui-lo por seu caminho.

 

Ao se aproximar, maestro Wu se virou para ele com um sorriso brilhante, estendendo a mão, apontando para o assento vazio que sempre fora de Zitao.

 

E foi com lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos que Zitao lentamente sentou-se na primeira cadeira da sessão dos violoncelos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links das músicas usadas no capítulo:   
> 1 Edward Elgar-Cello Concerto in E minor, Op. 85, Adagio Moderato. - http://youtu.be/4t84Y2T3PmM  
> 2 Camille Saint-Saëns - The Swan: http://youtu.be/yWtu5os9lFc  
> 3 Gabriel Fauré: Élégie Op. 24 - http://youtu.be/_hUJKqHTOEI  
> 4 Clair de Lune (Cello Version) - http://youtu.be/7iTooBstsnY
> 
>  
> 
> Bom pessoal, o próximo capítulo já foi postado!  
> Recadinho maior colocarei lá ;*


	5. Coda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, aqui está o fim~  
> Boa leitura!

 

Quando Zitao levantou da cadeira, foi recebido com o som de aplausos estridentes.

 

Ele olhou ao redor para seus amigos, sorrindo para ele de onde haviam permanecido em pé, na plateia a sua frente, dando apoio moral.

 

Huang Zitao olhou nos olhos de seu noivo, Wu Yifan, e sabia que o que via nos olhos do maestro era espelhado em seu próprio.

 

Cercado pelos seus queridos amigos e apoiadores, Zitao sentiu sua boca abrir em um largo sorriso.

 

_Aquilo era—era tudo que ele havia desejado para—_

_“Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom pessoal, chegou ao fiiim~ desculpem pela demora, mas sabe né, faculdade + viagem no carnaval = sem tempo. Mas consegui traduzir assim que voltei de viagem \o/  
> espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei, adoro música clássica, não sou muito de estudar e saber os nomes dos artistas, etc, mas adoro ouvir, e ler uma história tão interessante com esse tema foi <3  
> O final ficou bem em aberto, sabemos que estão noivos, mas todos tem seus altos e baixos, não existe "felizes para sempre", mas eles estão bem *-*  
> Se preparem porque logo estarei postando a outra fic que traduzirei, também da mesma autora, só que com um tema bem diferente deste aqui xD  
> Obrigada por acompanharem e até a próxima! ;*


End file.
